Lily Evans A History
by BrownB
Summary: Lily's life from Hogwarts until her death. Her life with the Mauraders, sister, friends and family. Pre-OotP on. Started on another account, Bethany1.
1. Chapter 57- There goes those pesky promi

Lily Evans; A History  
Chapter 57 – There goes those pesky promises again  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG

* * *

Waiting for a magical explosion, it turned out, was like waiting for Sirius to  
mature: It was going to be a slow process. Day in and day out Lily found  
herself mentally cringing before every spell, the simple flick of a wand making  
her heart stop if only for a second. But as the days wore on there was  
nothing and more nothing. No more tables crashing against the wall, no sudden  
explosions that may or may not hurt Lily's friends and boyfriend, or even just  
class mates in general. And even though the weeks turned to months, the only  
thing that stayed the same was Lily's lack of magical explosions.

"Do you think I could do it on purpose and get it over with?"

As if there wasn't anything else to worry about; as if Dumbledore hadn't just  
recruited Lily and a mass majority of her friends for a secret group that was  
working against the strongest dark wizard in many years. As if she didn't have  
a ton of homework, essays and spells to learn, Lily did not want to worry about  
a magical explosion. She pushed the auburn fringe out of her eyes and exhaled  
deeply in frustration.

Sitting across the table from her, his chin planted in one palm and his other hand  
holding a quill that he used to draw snitches on his parchment, Lily's boyfriend  
gave a small shrug of the shoulders. "Like doing what? A strong spell?"

Lily raised her head, her eyes glancing over at James expectantly. "Would that work?"

"Huh?"

"A strong spell," Lily repeated his idea, closing her Care of Magical Creatures book with  
a flourish. "If I did a strong spell, that took more magic than just simple ones, do you  
think it could help expel some of this magic build up?"

James let the parchment he was doodling on snap up in a roll. "Worth a shot, isn't it?

And I think I know a perfect spell! And it would be dead useful, too!"

As both Lily and James stood up, the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room  
opened, allowing Sirius, Kassie and Remus into the room. Sirius was, as usual, snickering  
about something that he had said to Kassie. The black haired girl rolled her eyes as she  
approached Lily, waving her hand dismissingly at Sirius. "Ignore him," she said in a low  
voice, "he thinks he is going to tame Remus as a pet."

James' face faltered, glancing at Remus, who smiled. "Yes, he's a prat. But after seventeen  
years on this earth, it really goes without saying," Remus laughed.

Remembering what he was about to do before having Sirius' latest scheme (if one could  
honestly call it that) thrown at him, James grabbed Lily's hand and tugged her toward the  
portrait hole. "Come on, we'll have to find a large classroom to do this in."

"Do what?" Kassie asked. Behind her Sirius burst out laughing.

James growled at his best friend. "I'm going to try to teach Lily a spell that will hopefully suck  
up some of the extra magic she has buzzing around her."

This piqued Remus' interest. "Which one?"

"Patronus."

"Ahhh!" Remus' eyes lit up. "That does take a large amount of magic. It could work! Do  
you mind if I join you?"

"I'd like to learn that one," Kassie said with interest, grabbing Sirius' hand. "We'll join you."

Down three flights of stairs and ten minutes later, the five friends found themselves in an  
unused classroom down from the potions classroom. Assured that the room was empty,  
they went in and closed the door behind them. James pulled his wand out, indicating Lily  
should do the same. "To conjure your Patronus you first have to find a happy memory to  
feed it."

Lily raised one eyebrow in question. "Um, feed it?" she asked, imaging her happy memory  
becoming food for a spell.

Remus chuckled. "Fuels maybe a better word." He raised his own wand. "A Patronus is a  
kind of positive force. It will work something like a shield, mostly used against Dementors."

Lily, recalling the only time she had actually encountered a Dementor during the attack on  
Diagon Alley, shivered with the memory alone. Next to her Kassie seemed to be having a  
similar experience. Remus continued, "In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory.

A very, very happy memory. Fuelled with the happy memory, your Patronus will appear. But  
you must continue to think of the happy memory, lose yourself in it, don't lose your hold on  
it or the Dementor will break through it. That is where the large amount of magic comes in. A  
Patronus is magic and emotion coming together."

At that Remus lifted his wand and cried, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Lily and Kassie, having never seen a Patronus up close before, watched in amazement as a  
bright white and silver light erupted from Remus' wand. As it exited, a shape started to take  
form until a large wolf was standing in the room, seemingly looking at them. Lily started towards  
it, reaching out her hand, but her hand passed through. "It's not solid, but energy only. There are  
two types, corporeal and non-corporeal. This is a corporeal, always turning into the shape of an  
animal."

"A wolf?" Kassie asked.

"Not always," James replied. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Out of the end of his wand erupted a giant  
antlered stag. Lily's eyes grew wide as they met James.

Sirius, not to be out done, lifted his wand, "_Expecto Patronum_!" Joining the wolf and stag was  
now a dog roughly the size of a small pony. Kassie grinned, also running her fingers through  
the air where Sirius' Patronus stood.

"Ok, so let's try this," Lily said determinedly, lifting her wand and closing her eyes. She searched  
for a happy memory that she thought may fuel a strong Patronus. Her mind landed on the day  
she received her letter stating that she was a witch. The day that changed her life, giving her  
friends a future that at eleven she believed to be out of her reach. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Her wand vibrated slightly in her hand, almost a nice humming, and a large white light erupted  
from the tip. It turned to a large blob of white light for only a second before disappearing. Lily's  
eyebrows scrunched together in frustration, but James clapped. "That's good! Usually on the  
first try you are lucky to get smoke. Although non-corporeal, it had potential."

Lily threw a grin at her boyfriend and Kassie stepped back to stand next to her. "_Expecto  
Patronum_!" Kassie cried, her face screwed in concentration. A white light poofed from the tip  
of her wand, then nothing. Kassie's face fell. "Well, that went well," she said sourly.

It seemed hours had passed, over and over again Lily and Kassie taking turns trying out different  
memories. Lily's became stronger and stronger, finally taking the shape of something large, but  
still so blurry it was hard to make out anything definite. James had tried to get Lily to take a break,  
but she was so determined that she would hear nothing of it.

Kassie, on the other hand, was running low on good memories. Frustrated she fell down hard in a  
chair and buried her face in her hands. "I just don't have anything good enough to draw off of. I  
don't have that many memories of my dad, and my mum was always so sad. My brothers and  
sisters, while I love them, aren't strong enough. I give up."

Sirius strode over to Kassie, yanked her up to stand before him and tilted her chin up until she  
was looking up at him. "Kassandra Leigh Phillips, you are not a quitter. You are the strongest,  
most talented and beautiful witch I have ever laid eyes. I_ know_ you can do this." Kassie diverted  
her eyes from his in frustration. She knew that he thought that; her believing it, however… But  
Sirius would have no part of it. He placed his arms around her waist and tugged her closer to  
him giving her no option but to look up into his eyes. "I love you."

Suddenly Kassie's face lit up, excitedly she kissed Sirius quickly, though with as much passion as  
she could muster, on the lips and slipped out of his arms. She brought her wand up and said,  
"_Expecto Patronum_!" Out of the end of Kassie's wand exploded a brilliant bright light that took  
the shape of an eagle. Kassie gasped as the gossamer wings stretched out, nearly six feet  
across. "It's beautiful!"

Sirius, beaming proudly, hugged Kassie around the waist. "What was your memory?"

Blushing, but still grinning madly, Kassie said, "You. The first time you told me you loved me."

Lily was fairly sure she wouldn't be able to stand being in the room with them the rest of the  
evening. Kassie's statement apparently caused Sirius to think he should cover every inch of  
Kassie's face, neck and collar bone with kisses while whispering things as he went. He radiated  
happiness from every breath he took as he hugged his girlfriend. Lily stood listening to James  
and Remus talk when suddenly Sirius was pulling away from Kassie and sounding very choked  
up, slid down to one knee on the floor in front of her.

"No way…" Lily whispered as a tear fell off Kassie's chin and dropped to the stone floor.

Sirius looked up at Kassie, taking both her hands in his and starting out, he got choked up but  
then managed to find his voice. "I could tell you every minute of the rest of my life how much  
I love you, and it would never be enough. I want to be with you until I take my last breath, I  
want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life and see your beautiful face, knowing I  
will never love anyone as much as I love you. I want," Sirius cleared his throat, looking suddenly  
nervous. "Kassie, I want, I mean, will you marry me?"

Lily felt her heart beat speed up considerably. She reached out, grabbing James' hand and  
squeezing as everyone in the room waited with baited breath for Kassie's answer. Kassie's  
silent tears of happiness continued down her face as she fell to her knees in front of Sirius.  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"That is so… so lovely."

Everyone turned to look at the door, just taking notice that Professor McClure was standing just  
inside. She looked like she might have caught the tail end of the scene, but was choked up none  
the less. Lily raised an eyebrow and James was fighting a grin. The word "lovely" wasn't exactly  
something they would have placed coming out of her mouth.

The potions master waved her hand in the air. "I was coming to let you all know it's closing in on  
curfew so you wouldn't get in trouble. I'm sorry if it seems I'm interrupting." She smiled a little,  
and it made her look at least ten years younger. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you both."

Kassie, still on her knees with Sirius, smiled, "Thank you." She then cleared her throat and Sirius  
replied the same, still looking a little shell shocked.

"Ok. Well, make sure you aren't out past curfew. Good night."

Lily looked from the door to where Sirius was helping Kassie off the floor. Remus walked over  
and slapped Sirius on the shoulder and said, "Congratulations mate. I'm happy for you."

"Yes," Lily said, finally pulling herself out of the dream like state that Professor McClure had  
created by appearing in the door. "Congratulations!" she hugged Kassie, James following  
and shaking Sirius' hand.

After a few minutes of light hearted chatter, Remus declared that they probably should be  
heading back to the common room because regardless of how "lovely" Professor McClure  
thought the proposal was, she was probably still waiting for them to get to their common  
room before curfew. Remus went out first, followed by Sirius dragging Kassie by the hand  
and then James. Lily glanced around the unused room once more and closed her eyes. She  
allowed her mind to float back over the last few months, searching for a memory. It was  
so lost with memories of pain and sadness that at first she wasn't sure it would work.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she said, her eyes opening just as a silver translucent doe exploded  
from her wand. It went to stand next to the large stag, looking at her with eyes that seem  
to speak to her. Lily's non-wand hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh my goodness," she  
whispered and ran from the room before someone came looking for her.

* * *

Though no strong magical surge (Lily often thought of a power surge in an electrical outlet  
when trying to figure out what to expect) ever left Lily, her spell work returned to normal  
after mastering her Patronus. While Remus and James were positive that this would be  
the end of the magic surge, the red headed wanted one more opinion. So Lily asked Professor  
McGonagall after class one day if she could have been able to tame the surge by focusing  
it like she had, and the Professor agreed that it was most likely. But she would need to be  
careful not to bottle up emotions, least she end up back in the same predicament.

Another crisis diverted and Lily felt like she might be able to concentrate more on her school  
work. But she had no more gotten that far than Dumbledore called a second meeting of the  
students he was recruiting to join the Order of the Phoenix.

It was midnight again; the air coming in through the window behind Dumbledore's pet phoenix  
was warmer as the season turned towards spring again. The late April breeze blew through  
the room, stirring papers and smelling of the rain showers that had come through at dusk.

Lily covered her mouth to hide the yawn and listened as Dumbledore explained that while  
they would not be on the front lines while still in school, the work they performed would still  
be of importance. "James, I assume you were able to find out what I asked?"

James leaned forward so that the front two legs of his chair hit the stone floor while he  
consulted a piece of parchment he held in one hand. "You were right about the Abbotts, if  
you wanted to invite them, they would probably agree. Or, at least the oldest, the youngest  
brother…"

"Is too young yet, yes," Dumbledore agreed, his fingers steepled in front of him. "And the others?"

"I wasn't able to get a good reading on Winthrop, to be honest. My opinion, if you don't mind sir,  
is that if I can't tell one hundred percent, we shouldn't take the chance."

"Yes, there are many on the fence," Dumbledore mumbled. He walked behind his desk and  
took a seat. "That is a problem. If students leave this castle on the fence they are more likely  
to face recruitment. And the last thing we need is more young strong, eager soldiers on the  
wrong side of this war."

"Are we outnumbered, then?" Peter asked, looking worried.

"We are unsure, honestly," Dumbledore replied, leaning back in his seat and studying Peter  
over his half moon glasses. He was silent for a moment and Peter started squirming in his  
seat. Finally he let out a deep breath and leaned forward. "But it doesn't matter if we are.  
The small doing good can prevail over the large doing bad. We can, and I believe will, win  
this war. But it isn't going to be easy. It gets harder every day. Lives are lost every  
single day. The tomorrow that no one is promised is a literal reality for many."

Rachel Bones, the only sixth year Hufflepuff in the room, raised her hand. "Sir, the danger I  
can face, but what of my family? I don't want to put them in danger because of this group…"  
Lily felt sorry for her, she looked scared to the point of shaking.

"I cannot promise they won't be hurt. But if you decide not to join us, do you think they  
will be safer?" He glanced around the room at every student. "I do not force you to be  
here. I would never dream of holding it against you if you decide not to join us. But if you  
think you will make your family safe by being passive, you are wrong. If you think you will  
keep them safe by joining the other side, you are very wrong. No one is safe, not even pure  
bloods," Dumbledore pointed out, looking at Sirius.

Rachel shook her head. "I didn't mean I didn't want to be here, of course I want to do  
whatever I can. I just worry…"

"We all do," Sirius spoke up. He looked gravely around the room. "I don't know a person  
in here that doesn't worry about family and friends. But I'd rather do something than stick  
my head in the ground and hope it doesn't affect me."

"Same here," James echoed, followed by most of the seventh years. Lily nodded in agreement.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Well, I think that concludes our meeting. I will let you know  
when the next is. In the meantime everyone should be working on what we spoke about at  
the beginning of the meeting. Good night."

As they filed back to Gryffindor common room, Lily walked silently between James and Remus,  
holding the former's hand tightly. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the question Sirius asked until  
James was answering it. "I don't know mate, but I know it isn't a trust issue."

Lily looked at Sirius as he contemplated the reply to the question she didn't hear. "I'm going  
to ask him."

"Maybe she doesn't want to?" Peter inserted.

"Who doesn't what?" Lily asked.

James answered, "Why wasn't Kassie invited to this?"

Lily honestly hadn't thought about it. For that matter, why was she and the Marauders invited,  
but none of the other sixth year Gryffindors? She thought about it for several minutes, trying  
to see what they all had in common that no one else in her class did. The only thing she could  
think of was that maybe it was magical talent. There were the powerful forces of she and James  
combined, and Sirius was extremely talented, even if he usually used it the wrong way. And  
Remus was very smart. And Peter…. Well…. Lily shook her head a little, dismissing that thought.

Obviously magical talent wasn't Dumbledore's reasoning.

* * *

Lily watched worriedly as James packed his stuff in his bag. He ran it upstairs, leaving it in his  
room and exchanging it for the invisibility cloak. He came back down, came over to Lily and  
kissed her. "I love you."

Lily smiled, trying her to best to hide her mood. "I love you," she replied.

James's brown eyes narrowed worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Translated, there is something wrong and you don't want to tell me," he told her, sitting down  
in the chair next to her again. He glanced out the window, presumably to check the fading light.

"Come on, Lily, tell me please."

The red head put her quill down and put her full attention to her boyfriend. "James, it's nothing  
that you need to worry about, ok?"

"Amuse me."

"I don't want to."

"I want you to. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Go on before you are late."

It wasn't anything in her voice, really. It wasn't even her body language, but suddenly James  
was sure he knew what was wrong with her. He smiled reassuringly. "Lily, I will be fine." Lily  
looked away, confirming his suspicions. James moved closer to her, covering both her hands  
with his and looked her in the eye. "You have no reason to worry. Everything will be fine. The  
worst that can happen is I fall asleep in transfiguration tomorrow."

Despite herself, Lily smiled a little. "Yes, Professor McGonagall is a sight more frightening than  
watching the person I love head off to spend the night with a werewolf…" her voice, already  
so low James nearly had to read her lips, trailed off and she let out a deep breath. "I'm a  
natural worrier, ok? Just you and him and no one to get help if something went wrong…"  
James looked away ever so quickly and Lily stopped, raising an eyebrow. "It is only you and  
him, isn't it?"

James swallowed, looking a little hot around the collar. Lily's green eyes bored into his. "Um,  
well, uh, sometimes it stinks that I refuse to lie to you," James muttered, glancing out the  
window again. If he thought Lily was going to let him off the hook because of that fact, he  
was wrong. She continued to look at him in question until he let out another sigh. "Um, no,  
it will not be just me."

Lily nodded, confirming something she had already thought since their Patronus lessons, but  
hadn't actually voiced. "So Sirius is a dog, I take it?"

James sat back, a little stunned. "Yeah… but how?"

"Patronus. I noticed yours was a stag, exactly like the one that appeared the night… well, you  
know what night. Anyway, it stood to reason that if you weren't alone that Sirius would have  
mastered it as well. I couldn't see him letting you break the wizarding laws alone." Lily rolled  
her eyes. "Well, that makes me feel a little better, anyway."

James stood, pushed his chair in and leaned down and kissed Lily again. "I love you. See you  
in the morning, ok?"

"You, too," Lily said. "Be careful."

James nodded and headed out of the portrait hole. Making sure no one was in the hall after  
he cleared the visual line of the Fat Lady, James slipped the cloak over himself and went in  
search of Sirius. Following the enchanted Marauder's Map, it didn't take long to find him. As  
Sirius crawled out of the door hidden in the portrait of fruit James pulled the invisibility cloak  
off. "Get something good?" he asked, indicating the bag Sirius held.

"Yup! Can't very well starve while we are using up so much energy. Thought Mooney might  
want something to snack on, too."

"You got werewolf food in there?"

Sirius rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Raw meat, check. Blah,  
no you prat, I meant before moon rise."

"Then we better hurry." James threw the cloak over himself and Sirius and the two headed  
out to the Whomping Willow. Peter joined them from the shadows, already in his rat form,  
as they exited the castle. James glanced up at the sky as they made their way across the  
lawns, worrying that they wouldn't make it before the moon broke through the darkening  
sky. The overcast sky was helpful, but still none of them liked to show up late. Remus  
usually did better if they arrived before it started.

Peter ran ahead, under the swinging branches of the tree, and hit the knot to freeze it.  
They could all dive between the branches if need be, but none of them fancied the bruises  
that came if you were caught by a flailing tree limb. Safely in the tunnel James took the  
cloak off, Sirius changed to his dog form and they headed quickly and silently to the end  
of the tunnel where they would find their friend.

They emerged from the tunnel, climbed up the stairs and entered the house. James looked\  
around but Remus was no where to be found. Sirius ran on ahead, sniffing through the other  
rooms. James put the bag of food down, pulling out wrapped sandwiches, bottles of pumpkin  
juice and chips. Below the sandwiches was a huge array of chocolate cakes, pastries and  
other deserts. Peter jumped up on the table, sniffing appreciatively when Sirius reappeared.

"He's not here."

"What?" James asked, turning. "What do you mean he's not here?"

"Remus, he's not here-"

"Maybe they are running-"

"No, James. We've got to find him." Sirius ran out of the room ahead, transforming into a  
large black dog as he went. He barked at the large hole beside the window of what used  
to be a dining room. James groaned and transformed before jumping through the opening  
after Sirius.

So much for promising Lily everything would be fine.

-End chapter 57.

Wow, I'm fairly sure ya'll thought I dropped off the face of the earth, no? I'm so sorry! First, let me say that I have had a lot going on, but that really is no excuse. I let myself get sucked into life rather than taking the time to write. And I'm not sure why, because I LOVE writing. So, huge thanks to Shannon for sticking around me this long and getting me back into the grove of things. Writing is a good therapy for me, and I need it since I'm a single mother of three kids!

Thank you, thank you to Kate for also being so willing to pick back up and brit/grammar check for me again. You are awesome my friend!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in my absence, and to the girls who have stuck with me even while I wasn't writing :)

*hugs all around* Promise it won't be five years until the next update!

~ Beth


	2. Chapter 58- Sirius Troubles

Lily Evans; A History  
Chapter 58- Sirius troubles  
Rated: PG  
By: Bethany

* * *

The usually busy and crowded streets of Hogsmeade seemed eerily quiet. The full moon shone through the clouds, casting a white glow over the small patches of usually dark corners and alley ways. Street lamps stood stark against the night, giving a yellow hue to the ten foot circle around the post. James' hooves seemed to make a lot of noise in the quiet. He tried picking his feet up more, but stopped, feeling silly and somehow sure that if someone noticed a large stag looking as if it was tip toeing, it would attract more attention than just a large stag would in general. Still, he slowed, looking down every street carefully. Whilst doubtful that Remus was quietly hiding in a corner awaiting the arrival of someone to pick him up, James still didn't want to leave any stone unturned. Ahead of him Sirius was trying to pick up a scent to a trail they had lost almost immediately upon entering the village.

James had just caught up to Sirius, and was preparing to transform and tell him that they should regroup, when Peter came scurrying down a pipe, squeaking madly. While unable to understand one another, the message was clear: Peter had found Remus.

The three friends ran as fast as they could towards the Boar's Head, a pub at the back end of the village. Peter scrambled up a drain pipe, leaving Sirius looking around and growling at the bottom. James didn't have to be a dog to understand that Sirius was most likely cursing.

"Help!"

The voice gave no room for delay. James and Sirius turned back to their human selves and sprinted towards a pile of abandoned boxes lying next to the back door of the pub. Awkwardly, but still efficiently, they managed to grab hold of the top of the drain pipe and hauled themselves up to the roof.

Just across from them was a large werewolf, hovering over a man that was hidden under a large piece of tin metal that covered the roof. Remus growled and scratched at the metal, and would probably be able to get through it any second. Sirius and James looked at each other for just a split second, the plan unspoken but understood by two wizards that had been friends their entire lives. James leapt back down to the ground, transformed and ran around the building. On the rooftop Sirius transformed and headed straight to Remus as fast as he could. The werewolf, surprised by the attack, had no time to defend against the onslaught of Sirius' weight and strength and both fell off the side of the building to the dirt ground below.

The werewolf had no time to get his wits about him until James was shoving him towards the woods edge behind the pub. Peter scampered behind, unsure what to do and definitely afraid to get too close. It seemed to take forever; the werewolf was constantly fighting back, using his massive strength to try to gain an edge over the stag. But James refused to back down, insistent on his need to get Remus away from anyone he could harm.

The two struggled until they finally came to a clearing just inside the woods. At that point Remus turned to attack James, teeth flashing in the light of the moon, claws extended towards the stag. Over and over again the two came at each other. James used his strong antlers to block the attack of claws, while continuing to shove Remus further in the woods and away from the village. Suddenly from the side a large dog came at the two, giving James the upper hand at getting Remus under control. Finally, between the two animals Remus lay panting near a large tree, still growling, but no longer fighting.

To say it had been a long night was putting it mildly. When the last of the moon's rays were blinded by the sun's stronger ones, James felt like he could sleep for a week. Several times through out the night Remus had tried to get past them, and every time he had failed. Toward the morning hours, though, it seemed to James that there wasn't as much fight left in the werewolf. Either he was just as exhausted, or maybe they were getting through to him. James hoped it was the later.

When Remus was completely back to himself, James transformed, still lying on the rock and dirt ground of the forest. He turned over, moaning slightly. "Mate, I'm pretty sure you aren't going to be the only one not in class today."

Remus chuckled darkly, rubbing his arm where a long gash (compliments of Sirius' teeth) was still oozing blood. He looked over to Sirius, but Sirius had yet to transform back and was still lying on his side. Peter, back in his human form, was no worse for the wear. Outside of being sleepy from helping keep watch all night, there was nothing he could do to help and he knew better than to get in the middle of the fray. Yawning, he walked over to Sirius and nudged him. "Come on, gotta get up."

When Sirius didn't move, Peter glanced around at James and Remus, and tried again. "Mate, it's time to get moving. Come on."

Still there was nothing. James walked over quickly, kneeling down. "Sirius?"

"James, there is blood," Peter said, pointing and looking scared. "Where is it coming from?"

James let out a colorful string of curses and pulled his wand out. "_Mobilicorpus!_" Sirius' body, still as a dog, lifted up in the air and James practically started running towards the castle. Remus jogged up from behind, pulling on the large shirt Peter offered him in way of clothing.

"James, what are we going to tell her?"

"I don't care," James choked out, face determined. "I don't care if we tell her the bloody truth."

Remus and Peter followed closely behind James. It seemed to take forever to cut through the forest and get back onto Hogwarts' grounds. At this time of year the sun rose in the sky a little before most students were up, giving them a chance to run across the grounds undetected. Peter, back in his rat form, scurried back to the Shrieking Shack and retrieved the invisibility cloak. He made it back to his three friends just as they were entering the castle. He threw the cloak over Sirius' body, but he doubted James even noticed.

They burst into the infirmary just as Madam Pomfrey was coming out. "Boys? What is the meaning of this?"

Without a word James pulled the cloak off Sirius and landed him on a bed. Remus pulled the curtains around the bed and Peter slipped in behind the healer. Remus performed the counter spell that transformed Sirius back into his human counter part. He moaned, turning over and exposing a large gash on his side.

To give the matron credit, she didn't ask questions that James, Remus and Peter were not ready to answer. Instead she went to work with her wand, using wordless magic that caused a series of different colored patterns to appear above Sirius. James stood beside the bed, arms crossed; looking like he could either hit something, cry, or both. Peter stood beside him, Remus at the foot of the bed.

Possibly ten minutes later – but could have been a lifetime if you were to ask the three boys watching – Madam Pomfrey lowered her wand and turned to them with an expectant look.

"Is he going to be ok?" James asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I've put him in a coma. His body is going to take a great deal of healing and it isn't likely something he should handle awake. I'm fairly sure there will be no lasting problems."

There was a collective breath of relief and the matron seem to calm down ever so slightly. "I take it this was not a planned adventure. Now, I'm sure you understand I am going to need to know what happened to get him this way."

The boys looked at each other, Remus finally stepping forward. But before he could say anything, James replied, "Ma'am, I know you need to know. And we are all ready to face whatever happens as long as Sirius is fixed. But do you have to tell—"

A strange knowledge and kindness coming from the young witch's eyes was followed by a sigh. "I will not let anything you tell me go out of this room."

* * *

Anyone who happened to be in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was well on their way to seeing a strange site. Common knowledge of the school alone meant that strange things happened every day. However, one usually didn't get to see a normally calm and composed sixth year Gryffindor running through the halls like she was being followed by a death eater.

People were slammed into, toes stepped on, books scattered and still Kassie ran on. Down five flights of stairs, across four halls and then up three different flights of stairs, non-stop, until she arrived inside the double doors of the infirmary. Barely noticing her side's searing pain from the run, Kassie finally slowed, and ignoring the complaints of the healer, didn't stop until she was at the bedside were Sirius lay under a white blanket.

His face, usually smiling or joking, was at rest. But it didn't look like a sleep as much as death. He was too still and Kassie found herself staring at his chest until  
she could make out the rise of breath filling his lungs. Then she relaxed just slightly. Sitting heavily in the chair next to his side, she put one palm against the side of his face. "Sirius?"

"He's in a magically induced coma."

Remus appeared on the other side of the bed, having come through the curtain from the bed he was occupying on the other side. He looked bad, Kassie noted. The bandages on his side crisscrossed over his chest, a few along his arm. His eyes were dark circled, red rimmed and blood shot. Otherwise his skin was pale as the moon.

Kassie tore her eyes from Remus to Sirius, a tear falling down the left side of her face. "What happened? And, please, no more lies."

If Remus found it strange that Kassie had known there was secrets amoung them, he didn't show it. Instead he pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. "Kassie, I'm so sorry. More than you'll ever know. My greatest fear came true last night. I always feared they would be hurt." Kassie didn't need to be told who 'they' were – the four Marauders were always into something. But usually it didn't end like this. Never like this… "There are some things you need to know." Remus swallowed hard.

"I know there are secrets that I'm not supposed to know. And I've always felt that if Sirius was keeping something from me, it was for good reason and I don't question it. But I am now. I need to know."

Remus nodded. He let out a deep breath. "Sirius, James and Peter became animagi so they could be with me during the full moon."

This was news to Kassie, her head jerked up, black hair flying out a little. Her eyes were huge. "They what?!"

In a dead voice Remus went on to explain how they had been trying for years to perfect it. How they finally succeeded, how they stayed with him during full moons. Then, harder to tell, was last night, how Remus had escaped the Shrieking Shack, waking up on the forest floor to find James sore, but mostly unhurt, Peter unhurt and Sirius…. "Madam Pomfrey says she thinks he will be ok, but she had to put him in a coma to keep him from being in so much pain."

Kassie started crying, silent tears running down her face. "What is wrong with him?"

"Not sure. Broken bones, maybe internal injuries. James said he pushed me off a roof, fell down about fifteen feet to the ground. But when he showed back up in the forest, they thought he was ok…" Remus' voice trailed off and he dropped his face back into his hands. After several minutes Remus quietly went back to his bed, leaving Kassie with Sirius.

Sirius didn't move except to breath. His fingers didn't twitch, no muscles in his face moved. Kassie longed to see a movement, a sign, something to show that he was still in there. After about twenty minutes of just staring, Kassie's tears started again. She pulled his hand up to her face, relishing in the feel of it's roughness against her cheek. Closing her eyes, she could still feel this same hand lifting her chin up and demanding she not give up on her Patronus. Those same hands, one on each side of her face, as he pulled her close to place his lips on hers. As he happily kissed her all over her face, throat… whispering how he wanted to love her forever. Kassie hiccupped. She wanted to hear his voice, she wanted so badly to feel his voice. It seemed to talk to her soul. Was it just a few short hours ago they had snuggled upon the cot in the northern Gryffindor tower, talking about their life together? It could have been a million years ago, the way Kassie felt. The bad things that always haunted her, her history of constantly losing those she loved in one form or another. Could she lose Sirius? Remus said he would recover, but this was a dose of reality like Kassie hadn't allowed herself to have. Was this the first of many times she would sit beside Sirius, bandaged up and unaware she was there? A war, some calling it worse than the Grindelwald war, brewed all around them. Sure, it barely caused chaos inside the school walls like it did outside, but Kassie knew they were close to entering into the world where this could become a reality. Perhaps a reality where Sirius never awoke.

This line of thinking made Kassie's emotional state worse than it was when Lily had awoken her and told her that Sirius was hurt. Lily hadn't had time to explain anything that James had told her because Kassie had taken off out of the girl's dormitories at a headlong run to the infirmary. But sitting next to Sirius, able to see the rise and fall of his chest, was not as comforting as she thought it would be. Instead she was allowing herself to think of even worse scenarios. She laid her head gently upon Sirius' chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

That is how Lily found her at lunch time. When Kassie didn't show up for Charms class, Lily had been sure she would make it to the second class of the day. But when Lily and James (who figured it would be better if at least two of the Marauders were in class) took their seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Kassie never arrived, Lily began to worry. As soon as the bell rang, with an unspoken agreement the couple detoured from the Great Hall and went to the infirmary.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked, coming up behind Kassie and laying a hand on her shoulder. Lily sat in a chair next to her, putting her book bag on the floor. "When you didn't come to class, I was worried."

"Yeah. I know I should have come to class, but I couldn't stand to leave him just laying here…"

"He isn't going to do much more than that until Madam Pomfrey lets him out of the coma," James pointed out. Lily jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow, or, never mind…" he muttered.

Kassie smiled slightly. "That's ok. I know. I'm just overreacting, letting things get to me."

Lily gave her a one armed hug. "If it was James lying there, I'm sure I would react the same way. Look, we're going to grab something to eat. Do you want to come?"

Kassie looked longingly at Sirius. "No, I'm ok."

"I will bring you something back," Lily promised and stood, James following suite. "Remus, you want anything?"

"Sure!" came the reply from the bed furthest on the other side of the room. James chuckled and grabbed Lily's hand as they left.

Kassie watched her best friend's retreating back until she could no longer see her. Then she turned back to Sirius. "I wish you were awake." Her answer was Madam Pomfrey coming over and swishing her wand above Sirius' body. "What does that do?"

Madam Pomfrey studied Kassie for a moment while waiting for the lines she drew above Sirius' body to complete. Just when Kassie didn't think she would answer, she replied, "It's a diagnosing spell. See how the line here is indicating that there is still a little healing left in the rib cage. The black says there is no internal bleeding. Earlier this line wasn't complete, but perhaps it was a rib jutting into something… Without internal bleeding, I can wake him."

The matron put her wand to Sirius' chest and with baited breath Kassie waited for Sirius to wake up. For a moment nothing happened, then Sirius coughed, immediately followed by his hand jumping up to his chest as he glimpsed in pain. "Ugh… that is going to hurt for a bit…"

"Not nearly as bad as it would have when you came in this morning," Madam Pomfrey said briskly, checking the bandage wrapped around his rib cage. "I'll get you some potion for the pain."

Sirius rubbed his rib cage gingerly, wincing slightly, his blue eyes swung over to Kassie. "Hey…" You could almost see Sirius' memory returning, his recollection of the events that landed him in the infirmary. "Um. Kassie, I-"

"I know," Kassie whispered, bringing Sirius' hand back up to her face and nearly choking when he cupped her cheek. "I know where you were, I know what happened. And I know why you did it."

Sirius swallowed and painfully pulled himself up to a sitting position. He pulled Kassie over to sit next to him and wrapped his arms around her as best he could. "I'm sorry." Kassie started to argue with him, but he pressed his lips against hers quickly. "No, don't. I can see the tear streaks on your face, I can see your eyes. I wouldn't put you through this for just any stupid reason. I didn't have a choice, I couldn't let—"

"It's ok, I promise," Kassie insisted. She snuggled in against his side, being careful of his ribs. "I probably just overreacted, but when we read about all the bad things happening with the war, and I've already lost both my parents and when I saw you lying here not moving and—" by the time she got to this point the tears had started again. "If I lose you I don't know what I'd do."

"You are not going to lose me." Sirius tilted her face up, blue eyes meeting violet for several long moments. Kassie sniffled and Sirius smiled a little, wiping a tear from her face with his thumb. "You, future Mrs. Black, are stuck with me." And before she could argue further, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Excuse me, if you wouldn't mind, I have something here for your pain."

Blushing slightly, Kassie pulled away and looked at the matron who was waiting with a vial of white liquid in her hand. Sirius, undaunted as usual, took the vial and downed it in one gulp. "You really should be lying down and resting, Mr. Black. But I'm sure you know that." And looking like she was trying to hide a smile, she turned and left.

Sirius, acting like they had never been interrupted, pulled Kassie's face close again. "Now, where was I?"

* * *

With one month until finals, the teachers started coming down hard on the students to study, study and study some more. Between quidditch practice, extra homework, using his charm to try and feel students out to see which side of the war they were on, and still squeeze in time for Lily, James was looking a little frazzled. He sat across from Lily in the library, trying to finish an essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts on the Unforgiveable curses and muttering to himself every now and then. Lily had been listening to him complain about one thing or another for the last couple of hours and had just about mastered selective hearing.

Around them other students from all houses could be found pouring over books. It was late, just fifteen minutes before curfew, but no one looked to be moving towards bed. Lily preformed a quick drying spell on her own essay and rolled the parchment up. "Are you about finished?"

James leaned back and moved his neck from side to side, one side making a loud pop. "Yeah. I think I am probably a few inches short, but I just can't care right now. I'd like to say I'm going to go sleep, but Kassie has been barging in our room at night again."

"Sleep walking?"

"I suppose so. She usually only does it when something is bothering her, or that's what Sirius says. I think he just likes when she does it so that's the excuse he gives." James shrugged. "Too bad you don't sleep walk."

Lily rolled her eyes and started putting all of her things back in her bag. James took longer to get his stuff together and Lily found her mind wandering back over things she had been trying to work out, but not think of all at the same time. They started walking back toward Gryffindor tower, but still Lily hadn't spoken. James pushed into her side gently as they walked. "What's wrong?"

Lily shrugged. "Nothing much, just thinking that it's nearly end of term."

"Yeah. I can't believe it, I don't have to keep remembering not to do magic when we go home. It's going to be great."

Lily smiled. "I hadn't even thought about that. I will have to wait until my birthday. I can't believe we are nearly done with school."

James opened a door for her and they continued through the hall towards the staircase leading to Gryffindor tower. "But that's not what is bothering you."

The redhead sighed, glancing over at her boyfriend. It didn't seem like they had only been dating for five months. Maybe because they had been friends for so many years. Maybe because they had both had feelings for each other several of those years. Either way, James knew her well enough that he wasn't going to let it go. She readjusted her bag and stared at the stone floor as they slowed down. "Well, I was just thinking, I am not going to Petunia's and I don't have a house. I guess I could get a flat. Sirius did, so it can't be that hard. It just feels weird to know that when I leave here, I don't have a home."

They stopped walking, Lily still not looking up. She was only aware that James had stopped, and she figured she knew the reason already. She swallowed, not ready to have this conversation. She knew what he would offer, but whether she would take him up on that offer was a different scenario entirely. She could feel his eyes boring into her and finally she looked up into them.

"You have a home."

Lily smiled slightly. "James, I know that your parents would let me stay there. But I would hate to put them out like that. And—"

"You wouldn't be putting them out. Do you think my mum would let you get your own place? Do you think she'd sit by and let you work it out on your own? You're mad if you think that. You are like the daughter she always wanted." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "It's good practice for the future."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Who says I'm putting up with you for the rest of our lives?"

"I do," James said, taking her bag from her and swinging it over his shoulder. They started walking again since James felt certain he had solved all the problems. "Why would you want to get rid of me, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know, thousands of reasons, I'm sure."

"Like what?"

Lily shook her head, her hair falling down to cover some of her face. "James, I don't know, it would be awkward, wouldn't it? I know I've stayed at your place before, but we weren't dating then…"

They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady and James put both bags down, reached out and pulled Lily towards him. "You are more than welcome at my house. I will even be on my best behavior, if it makes you feel better." He grinned and winked before kissing her softly. "Don't worry about it, ok? It will be fine."

"Are you coming in, or not?"

James glared up at the Fat Lady and picked their bags back up. "Hunkernickle."

The common room was still full. Books were piled everywhere, the scratching of quills against parchment and occasional small talk the only sound. Lily took her bag from James and went upstairs to put it away. When she got to her room Morgana was sitting on her nightstand looking harassed and holding her leg out. Lily untied the piece of notebook paper from her leg and rubbed her finger down her head. "I'm sorry for whatever you have been put through."

Just a week earlier Lily, already thinking about what she would be doing after school broke up, had written to Petunia to let her know that she had no intention of asking to stay there. She was nice about it, she thought, but wanted to let Petunia know that in no way would she dream of trying to stay at her sister's house until she became of age.

The return letter wasn't nearly as nice as the one Lily had sent.

_Lily,_

_I'm sure you know you are not welcome here, so I'm not  
__sure why you would even assume I would let you. I really  
__don't care to hear from you again as long as you insist on  
__being a you-know-what._

_The solicitor read the will on Monday. You were supposed to  
__be here for it, but I told them I didn't know where you were.  
You will have to contact the solicitor's office to find out  
__what you have inherited._

_Petunia_

Lily read the letter over again and angrily wiped at a tear. Well, she really shouldn't have expected anything more, but it still always stung. Folding the letter up, Lily placed it in her nightstand drawer and went back downstairs. She had no more than sat down next to James on the sofa when Sirius came bursting through the portrait hole and skidded to a stop next to them, sitting down and trying to look normal. His chest was still rising too fast when Peter came in, followed by Remus.

"Ah, you let him in!" Sirius complained. Nearly everyone in the room had stopped to watch what was going on.

"I couldn't let him get detention because he couldn't say the password," Remus replied, smiling a little. "Besides, what are friends for?"

"You are my friend, too!" Sirius said.

"Don't put me in the middle," Remus laughed and went upstairs. Peter marched over to Sirius and pointed at his throat.

James snickered and Sirius grinned at Peter in mock innocence. "What did he do to deserve a silencing charm?" Lily asked.

"Making fun of me and Sirius," Kassie said. No one had seen her come in the room with all the other commotion. She flopped down in Sirius' lap and stuck her tongue out at Peter. "He tried to warn you to stop."

Peter made a face that suggested he might be sorry, but no one made a move to help him. Finally Lily raised her wand and before Sirius could stop her, said, "_Finite._"

"Thank you, Lily. And Sirius I wouldn't have said anything except that you and Kassie have been at a near sickening level lately."

"Not my fault you don't have a witch," Sirius replied, earning him a smack in the head by the witch on his lap.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Who says I don't?"

Peter barely had time to get up the staircase when Sirius and James both managed to make excuses to head off to bed. Kassie sat back down between Lily and Kathleen and shook her head. "They are worse than us."

* * *

To the pleasant surprise of everyone, the following Saturday they were allowed to visit Hogsmeade village. Lily was torn as to what to do, as badly as she wanted to spend the day relaxing and maybe doing some shopping, she knew she also had work to do. The pile of homework wasn't going to do itself, and being able to spend an entire day on it would help considerably.

Lily sat at the breakfast table Saturday morning, every now and then looking at the sunlight that was dancing through the windows and on the table. She sighed, resigned to her fate. It was a beautiful spring day, and after spending a long winter inside, Lily itched to get out of the castle. But she had already decided that the homework would have to come first. As she bit into her biscuit James suddenly appeared on her right side, Kassie on her left and Sirius in front of her. Slowly she swallowed and put her food down. James reached over and shut her Transfiguration book she had open in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to Hogsmeade."

"Um, no. I am going to catch up on my homework and you said, just last evening I believe, that you were going to squeeze in one more quidditch practice before tonight's game." Lily tried to reopen her book, but James' hand was still pressed down on it.

Sirius grabbed Lily's bag and started stuffing parchment and quills in haphazardly while Kassie conjured a bag and started throwing biscuits and pastries inside. Lily unsuccessfully tried to get her book back from James, but he had tossed it to Sirius and it was now in her bag, presumably crushing her essay. "Change of plans," Sirius informed her, zipping the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Quidditch is cancelled because we have decided it is more important to spend the day with you two lovely ladies."

"Three lovely ladies," Remus corrected, coming up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, Madison hanging onto his arm and grinning madly.

Lily looked around. It was obvious that she was beyond out numbered, so once more resigned to her fate (though this one would be much more enjoyable) Lily stood up, downing the rest of her pumpkin juice as she did. "Ok."

There was complete silence for several heart beats before James put her hand on her forehead. "You ok?"

The redhead laughed, pulling his hand down. "Perfectly. I really didn't want to stay in, I'm hopelessly outnumbered, might as well go with the flow."

"Exactly!" Sirius said, jumping the table and grabbing Kassie up. He threw her over his shoulder and took off out the Great Hall, the sound of Kassie squealing and threatening to curse him echoing back to them.

"Don't crush my homework, Sirius!" Lily called after him.

"Too late, I'd wager," Remus supplied.

"MR. BLACK, PUT HER DOWN!"

"And now Professor McGonagall has spotted them," James laughed, tugging on Lily's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The four of them went out of the Great Hall to find Kassie finally back down on the ground and Sirius sweet talking Professor McGonagall. After promising he would be good for at least the next forty-eight hours, and with a roll of her eyes that meant she didn't believe him, they were finally on their way.

The sun beating down was actually quite warm, causing Lily, Kassie and Madison to remove their cloaks before they even entered the village. Students, fueled it seemed by the warm sun and promise of a beautiful day, filled the village shops and pubs. James, Sirius and Remus were in rare form, talking and joking as if nothing were amiss. It reminded Lily strongly of her first days at Hogwarts, when the most interesting thing to happen was whatever prank the Marauders were up to next.

"Hey, where's Peter?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Says he can't spare a day off. I felt kind of bad, but we couldn't drag him out of the castle. At this rate we'll have to sneak him vitamin D in his pumpkin juice."

Madison looked as if she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Kassie threaded her arm through Sirius'. "Should we go back, drag him out?"

"Probably wouldn't work," James replied. "Short of dragging him out kicking and screaming, and he wouldn't be much fun that way."

Lily steered them into Gladrags Wizardwear to pick up a few more items of clothing. Her wardrobe was still hopelessly empty since most of her stuff was gone with the fire. The last shopping trip she had managed was during the time right after her parent's death when she couldn't have cared less if she owned anything.

After leaving the store with four more bags than she went in with, the three couples made a quick stop at Honeydukes Sweetshop where the boys filled up a bag of their own with everything from Fizzing Whizzbees to Ice Mice. Sirius had a bag full of chocolate covered grasshoppers, that much like the Chocolate Frogs, were enchanted to jump.

"Come on Kassie," Sirius whined, trying his best to give his girlfriend one. "They're good!"

Kassie eyed the grasshopper with disdain. "I don't think so. The frogs I can handle, but anything with more than four legs is out!"

Without ever discussing it, the six of them ended up at the Three Broomsticks. James found them a table in the corner with a nice view of the sunny street beyond and Sirius went to order drinks. Lily shoved her bags under her seat and sat next to James. "I hope I have enough room in my trunk for all of this stuff."

"We could just get you another one," James said, unconcerned as he drank his butter beer. "Or just shrink everything down. Get you a bottomless bag—"

"Ok, never mind, magic can solve it all," Lily laughed.

"Or cause more problems," Remus sighed. He had been the only one at the table not actively participating in the conversation. Lily looked over to see him pull a Daily Prophet from his lap and turn the page.

"What's up Mooney?' James asked, not looking as concerned as Lily thought he should. Sirius was trying to feed Kassie a chocolate covered grasshopper that was wiggling in his fingers and not paying any attention.

"Looks like Voldemort has managed to get Dementors on his side."

The chocolate grasshopper Sirius had been trying his best to shove down Kassie's throat suddenly landed in front of Lily, causing her to jump. Remus laid the paper down on the table, pointing to a picture of Minister McLaird holding his wand in front of him, a small bit of smoke leaking out the tip. Kassie rolled her eyes. "With him as Minister, no wonder we are doing so horribly…"

"I doubt it's his fault. Dark wizards occasionally turn up and try to take over the Ministry. There are always a few wizards that can't help but think they can take over the world. You can look at the history of our world and see one after another. But this one seems to be much worse. This isn't a simple job, Voldemort has hundreds of followers."

Lily glanced at Remus, waiting for someone to complain that he sounded like a Professor again. But no one did. James was studying the paper laid out on the table, Sirius appeared to be meditating on his wand, and Madison was hanging onto Remus' every word. Suddenly Kassie stood up. "I'm going to the loo."

No one paid her much attention as she left, Lily still waiting for whatever news the Daily Prophet had on the Dementors. She thought they had already joined the dark side, especially after the attack on Diagon Alley. But from what Remus was telling them, it was only a few that had left at that time, but now Azkaban was no longer guarded.

"Does that mean all the prisoners there will escape?" Madison asked in a small voice. She looked terrified by this news, the day's early joy having completely evaporated.

Remus sat back, allowing James to take the paper, and put one arm around Madison comfortingly. "I'm sure the Aurors will do everything they can to keep that from happening."

"I'm sure it's only a matter of time," James said. Instead of sounding uncertain, he seemed to think this was the general idea. "It wouldn't surprise me if there was a mass breakout. Life on the run, or even as a Death Eater, compared to living however long under the influence of Dementors? I'm sure everyone in there already has decided which they would go with. That, along with the ability to suck the happiness out of people, is surely why Voldemort convinced them to side with him to begin with."

Kassie returned and sat next to Sirius. He leaned back and put his arm around her, but instead of snuggling closer to him as she usually did, she sat forward, her eyes glued to the paper. "What's this?"

"The Dementors have joined Voldemort," Lily supplied. She felt a shiver run through her body. "I hate those things." There was agreeing nods all around. Lily closed the paper, no longer wanting to look at the picture of the Minister on the front page as he signaled out messages with his wand.

James threw back the last of his butter beer and proceeded to start ripping the label off the bottle in little slivers. Lily played with her own empty bottle, not really enjoying the silence, but not bothered by it, either.

Apparently Kassie was. "Are we staying here much longer?"

Sirius shrugged. "We don't have to."

Lily glanced at her watch. It was near dinner time. "We probably should be heading back, anyway, so we can grab a bite to eat before heading to the field."

James nodded, helping Lily pull all her bags from under her seat. Sirius, Kassie, Madison and Remus followed. The walk back to the castle was silent, and Lily longed for the fun, easy going day they had before something as simple as a newspaper had changed it all. Now the six of them walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. James suddenly let go of Lily's hand and pulled her close, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, isn't that just sickening," a voice sneered from behind them.

Lily didn't even have to turn to know who it was. Sirius, also, recognized the voice. "Sod off, Trixie."

"Oh, cousin dear, don't be like that. We are family, after all, and family should stick together through these… troubling times."

Sirius turned to say something, but lost his train of thought when Kassie didn't stop walking. Throwing a evil look at his cousin, he jogged to catch up with Kassie. "Hey, where you going in such a hurry?"

"To eat," Kassie replied.

"Ok…" Sirius said nothing else, only grabbed her hand and continued on. Without the resulting throwing of hexes, Bellatrix seem to have lost her interest and headed off in the other direction when they came to the castle doors where the caretaker was watching students return from the village with a careful eye.

Still feeling a little strange about how Kassie had completely ignored Bellatrix for perhaps the first time in her life, Lily went into the Great Hall and took a seat next to James. The up coming quidditch match against Ravenclaw shortly after dinner dominated the conversation. James and Sirius would discuss various strategies, only to have to bring other players over to their end of the table to discuss them further. Lily finally lost interest and rolled her eyes at Kassie. "Do you think they actually have a game plan, or do they make it up as they go?"

"Definitely make it up," Kassie replied, not bothering to reply to Sirius' attempts to get her opinion on his idea to just bludger the other team's seeker from the outset.

For a brief second Kassie's eyes met Lily's and the redhead felt her heart rate increase, a sense of doom engulfing her. As quickly as it came, the feeling left and Kassie went back to eating. For several minutes Lily tried to catch her eye again, but to no avail. Her line of vision was slowly becoming clouded and out of the empty whiteness flashes of shadows came and went, each bringing a sense of dread.

"Lily, you coming?"

"What?" Lily felt like she was being drug out of a dream. Small flashes of something she couldn't quite put her finger on kept tugging at her mind, but with James talking to her, she couldn't concentrate on it. "Yeah," she finally said, letting the images go and focusing on James. "I'm coming."

They all left the Great Hall together, heading towards the quidditch field. Several more times Lily tried to catch Kassie's eye, but it was almost as if Kassie was going out of her way to ignore Lily. Concerned, Lily found herself mentally noting where her wand was. When they arrived James pulled her over for a "good luck" kiss. As soon as they were out of ear shot of Kassie and Sirius, Lily threw her arms around James and put her mouth up to his ear. "Act like what I'm saying is funny," she instructed as James put his arms around her with a quizzical look on his face.

To anyone passing by, it would seem they were just a couple pulled off into a semi dark corner for a moment. Lily and James usually weren't as big on public affection as their respective best friends were, but no one paid them any mind. "What's going on?" James asked, his tone suggesting he had caught on to Lily's worries.

"I'm not sure, but something is up with Kassie. A vision was pulling at me—"

"A vision?" Now James did sound worried. "Lily, you haven't had one of those in a while."

"I know, and I couldn't grasp this one. Usually my visions come when I'm alone, or at least in a quiet area. This one came out of nowhere, and it's something to do with Kassie, I'd bank on it. She's been acting strange anyway, and when I caught her eye I felt like something very bad was going to happen."

"Did you See anything?"

"Not really, but the feeling of doom I got with it…"

James nodded, actually pulling Lily close for more than appearances. "Ok, look, she's one witch and all the Professors, including Dumbledore, will be here. Nothing will happen during the game, I'm sure of it. Keep an eye on her as much as you can, don't hesitate to hex her if you have to."

"James!"

"I'm serious, Lily. There are a million things it could be, but I trust your instincts enough to know it's something serious. I'll talk to my seeker, see if we can't cut this game short. I don't like being away from you when there is even a hint of danger." He looked into her green eyes, his voice slightly husky and very much determined. "I will not let anything happen to you. I'd die first."

Public affection or not, Lily felt her chest tighten and she stood up on her tip toes so she could press her lips to his as hard as she could. As he pulled away, he leaned his forehead on hers, "I love you. Always."

"I love you."

"Oy, Potter, you going to come lead this game or snog Evans?"

James glared good naturedly at Patrick over Lily's head. The seeker rolled his eyes and James squeezed Lily one more time. "Be careful." He walked away, slapping Patrick on the back. "Let's talk about how fast you can find the snitch."

"It's nothing to do with finding it, it's catching the bloody thing," Patrick laughed as they made their way into the changing rooms. "I thought you usually wanted me to just throw the other team off the trail so you can get the score as high as possible?"

"Not today," James said distractedly. He pulled his game robes on, messing his hair up more than usual in the process. Glancing around he caught sight of Sirius tying his shoes. He walked over to him and sat down on the bench. "Notice anything unusual?"

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and looked over at James. His eyes were slightly blood shot. "Yeah, I've noticed something. Kassie just broke up with me."

"What?!" James noticed several of the other team members look their direction and he tried to keep control on his volume. "Padfoot, what happened?"

Sirius let out a deep breath and went back to concentrating on his laces again. "I pulled her over for a pregame snog, like always, and she said she was tired of all the public stuff and wanted to cool it for a while. James, I know this sounds crazy, and I swear it's not just because I don't know what I'd do without her, but I think something is going on. She hasn't acted right all day, and now this?"

"There is something going on," James told Sirius everything Lily had said. "Do you think she's been put under?"

There was no need for either to elaborate that they were talking of the Imperius Curse. Talk had been in the Daily Prophet for years that Voldemort's followers were using it on anyone from high officials in the Ministry to pure blood wizarding families and everyone in between. Sirius's jaw clenched. "That is actually what I was thinking." He laughed bitterly. "Still didn't change the fact that when she said it I felt like I had been hit in the chest with a bludger."

James clapped him on the shoulder and stood up. "Lily is going to keep an eye on her. Let's get this game over with and we will take care of this."

Fairly sure that if Kassie had broken up with Sirius and had actually meant it he wouldn't have a game because he would be down one beater, James lead the team onto the pitch. Once more he reminded Patrick that he wanted the snitch caught as soon as possible. "I'm talking five minutes here." He clapped him on the back. "I know you can do it."

Patrick looked like he wanted to argue, but glancing back at Sirius, then back at James gave him the distinct impression something was going on here that was bigger than a quidditch game. He nodded, grabbed his broom and waited for the instruction to mount.

In the stands on the Gryffindor side, Lily was trying her best to act normal without overdoing it. And found out quickly that acting wasn't her strong point. Almost immediately Remus found his way over to her side and leaned close, pretending to point at something on the field. "What's going on?"

"Am I that obvious?" Lily laughed, also looking at the field instead of the person beside her.

"I'd say you look worried." Remus shrugged. "But I could be picking up on the fact that Sirius looked like he had been crying when he came out on the pitch."

Lily looked for Sirius, but the game whistle had already been blown and he was too far up in the sky to see properly. "Why would Sirius be upset unless…." Lily glanced over at Kassie. The black haired witch was planted firmly between Kathleen and Gabrielle and looking intently interested in whatever they were saying. Lily turned back to Remus and explained her worries. He didn't say anything when she finished, but the look on his face said he was taking her as seriously as James had.

"Wow," Peter said, coming up to the pair of them and watching the game. "Sirius looks like he has it in for Ravenclaw today."

Lily hadn't really been paying much attention to the field, but took that moment to glance up just in time to see Sirius whack a bludger so hard that Ravenclaw's chaser had to swerve hard right and nearly into the standing to avoid a head on collision. Peter leaned over the rail to see if the chaser was ok. "That was close."

Lily turned to Kassie, refusing to be ignored, but she needn't worried about that. "I broke up with the stupid toe rag," Kassie said matter of factly, then giggled. She looked over to Kathleen as if trying to get the other witch to laugh with her. "Guess he took it a little badly."

Later James would have a good laugh about this, when it was all said and done. But at the moment Lily felt rage burn through her because one, it was painfully obvious that something was up with Kassie because that was _not_ her best friend talking. And two, Lily was just a bit over protective of all her friends and she was sure that later Kassie would forgive her for what she did because of what this Kassie had just done to Sirius.

"_Stupefy!_"

Kassie immediately fell over to the side, straight into Gabrielle's lap. Gabrielle promptly screamed, gaining the attention of Professor McGonagall and Professor McClure who were near by. Remus and Lily carefully pulled her off Gabrielle and laid her out on the ground. Remus looked up at Lily questioningly.

"James told me to hex her if I had to." She blushed slightly. "I had to."

-End Chapter 58.

Sooo…. There you have it. I've actually made good time between updates. Maybe, just maybe, I can handle this and three kids. Who knew?! HUGE thanks to Kate for getting this back to me so quickly, you are awesome! Thanks to Shannon for putting up with my mad ramblings at all hours of the night (literally! It's ok, we both work night shift!) and not going off the deep end (too badly) with my bad spelling in my rough drafts.

The next chapter is coming along nicely. Can you believe that we are actually coming up on 7th year? And then poor James and Lily…. That's ok, when this is over and I can start on my story of what happens if they don't die and then I won't feel so bad knowing this story isn't going to have a happy ending at all!

Remember to review with your thoughts or any suggestions, etc. I've actually used them before, so it's not a wasted time, I promise! I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowlings characters. I do own Kassie, cause she is all mad imaginations product! :D

Until next time sleep! Especially if you ever plan on having kids, because you sure won't be getting any after they are born!

~Beth  
12.4.12


	3. Chapter 59- Home Again

Lily Evans; A History  
Chapter 59- Home again  
By: Bethany

* * *

Throughout the past six years Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been tainted with varying pranks, charms and general mischief. Without a doubt, Professor McGonagall felt she had seen more trouble from a certain four students than she had the rest of her entire teaching career. Though it appeared that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew may be maturing, every now and then something came up. So it stood to reason when she rushed over to the scene in the Gryffindor stands that the scream she heard was merely another prank. When she arrived however, she found a sight not at all as she had expected. Obviously dating James was rubbing off on Lily because the red-headed girl was standing in front of her friends with her wand in hand, and Kassie was slumped over on another girl.

"James told me to hex her if I had to." Lily looked at Remus in a way that suggested he had asked the question she was answering. "I had to."

"Miss Evans, dare I ask?" Professor McGonagall came a bit closer to where Remus and Lily had laid Kassie out on the floor. Kathleen and Gabrielle had backed up, looking for all the world like they expected James to have told Lily to hex them, too.

Though she had addressed Lily, it was Remus that answered. "Professor, it may be better if we discussed this in your office."

"I think now will do!" Professor McClure said briskly from behind Professor McGonagall.

The Head of Gryffindor House, looking much calmer than she really felt, turned to the Potions professor. "I agree with Mr. Lupin. Could you please fetch the Headmaster and have him meet us there?"

Professor McClure looked as if she wanted to argue, but instead turned on her heel and headed off the other direction. From below they heard Madam Hooch blow the whistle and the stands erupting in cheers. "Gryffindor wins!"

Professor McGonagall hurriedly waved her wand, bringing Kassie upright but not waking her from the stunning spell. "Come with me, Lupin, Evans."

They reached the ground just as James and Sirius rushed out of the changing rooms, having discarded their game robes and brooms. Sirius looked at Kassie, his eyes growing huge when he realized she was being lead by their Head of House's wand and upon closer inspection appeared to be stunned. His blue eyes swung over to Lily questioningly. "It's a long story," Lily muttered.

"Is she ok?"

"Besides being either under a spell, or hexed, or something?" Lily replied.

"Physically," Sirius said, watching Kassie rather than Lily.

"Physically she is fine," Remus assured him. "She mouthed off about breaking up with you, threw an insult in, she was obviously not herself. I'm pretty sure it sent Lily over the edge, nerves and all, and Lily stunned her."

James looked for a split second like it occurred to him to smile, instead he cleared his throat. "And you seemed so reserved about that."

"I had to," Lily repeated for the second time in ten minutes. "You didn't hear what she said… the way she said it…"

For the rest of the walk to the castle, no one spoke. James put his arm around Lily and hugged her to him. Lily felt horrible for having to stun her best friend, but it was obvious this wasn't her best friend. Or if it was, there was something amiss that they needed to get to the bottom of.

By the time they had reached Professor McGonagall's office, Professor McClure and Professor Dumbledore had arrived. Professor Dumbledore, much to the potion master's dismay, thanked her and shut the door before she could join the discussion. He walked across the room briskly, his crescent moon covered robes billowing out behind him. He looked around at the students and his eyes landed on Lily. "Explanation?"

Lily launched into the story of how Kassie had been acting strangely all day, and then what caused her to stun her best friend. James filled in that he thought Kassie was under the Imperius curse when suddenly Kassie started moving. Well, not moving as much as changing. Before all of their astonished eyes the body lying on the floor that just a few moments before had looked like Kassie, was now someone else entirely. Sirius looked like his world had just fallen out from under him. Lily's eyes grew huge as the implications of what this meant hit her.

That wasn't Kassie. And if it wasn't Kassie, where was she?

* * *

Lily sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, trying to bite her nails. Every now and then James, who was seated beside her, would reach over and gently move her hand back down. Lily felt slightly frustrated that he wasn't going to let her bite them to the quick. On the other side of James, Peter was watching Sirius pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. Professor Dumbledore had ordered every student to their various Common Rooms and they were not being let out. The portrait of the Fat Lady was under strict instructions to not open from the inside and to be opened only by one of the Professors or the Head Boy or Girl from the outside.

This hadn't sat well with Sirius. They had to practically force him back to Gryffindor tower and since then he had been trying to escape. The portrait wouldn't let him out and apparently there wasn't another way. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I should be looking for her…" Sirius muttered darkly. His fists were clenched at his sides and he looked as if he longed for something to hit.

James slipped his arm around Lily, almost protectively. Lily could tell without him saying that as upset as he was that Kassie was missing, he was glad it wasn't Lily. "They have people looking for her, Sirius. The Order, Aurors… they will find her."

Sirius threw James a look that said he wasn't convinced. In the chair to the left of the sofa Madison and Remus had squeezed in together. Every now and then Madison would sniffle, but her tears had run out a while before. Remus was studying the Marauder's Map. Kassie wasn't on it, which had caused Sirius to curse a good few times. Remus was watching the Professors going through the halls, checking on students. The Head Girl was on her way towards their Common Room now. Remus, despite his reserves about it, said, "The Head Girl is heading our way."

Sirius looked anxiously to the portrait. James stood, Lily accompanying him. "Padfoot—"

At that moment the portrait opened and Sirius immediately took off out of it. "Saw that coming," James muttered, running after him. Lily, unsure what to do, followed James. Behind her Remus and Peter came out.

"Hey, wait a minute, you can't go out there!"

The sound of the warning went unnoticed by the five students. Just around the first bend of the stairwell Sirius slid into an opening and took off at a fast sprint down the stairs. Lily shook her head, still impressed despite herself, as she followed James inside the wall. Sirius was running down a stairwell taking two steps at a time. Lily felt like her side was going to explode from the effort, but she managed to keep up with James. "OY! Padfoot, slow down!"

Sirius slowed down long enough for them to see which passage he took. He called, "Hurry!" as he ran head long down the dark hall, his lit wand in front of him.

Fifteen minutes later, one short trip across the third floor corridor and sliding inside the one eyed witch, found them in the cellar of Honeydukes. James snuck up the stairwell to check if the coast was clear. Belatedly he wished he had his invisibility cloak but there was nothing to be done about it. It seemed the owners were not in, at any rate, since it was now dark and past closing on a Saturday night. Slowly they all made their way out of the shop, Lily charming the door locked behind them.

James ran his hand through his hair, looking around the deserted street. "Now what?"

Sirius started walking towards his flat. "I get my motorbike and…" he trailed off, the high from escaping the school finally wearing off and revealing the problems that lay ahead. Sirius could fit two on the motorbike, but not more and that left three of them out. He knew who he wanted to come with him, but he seriously doubted James would leave Lily's side right now.

"How about we think about this for a minute," James suggested. "I say we head to your flat, so as to not get caught out here in the middle of the road, and make a plan."

With an unspoken agreement between the others, the five students headed to Sirius' flat just down from the Three Broomsticks pub. Sirius undid the enchantments on his door and they filed in. Lily glanced around curiously, having never been here before. Sirius' place was neat, but not overly clean. The living room had a sofa, love seat and matching chair, and a few tables. There was a leather jacket lying over the back of the sofa and what looked like a pair of Kassie's shoes sitting abandoned on the floor next to the bedroom door. Sirius was standing in the middle of the floor, staring at the shoes with an odd expression on his face when suddenly there was a loud 'pop'.

"Good evening," Professor Dumbledore said, having just apparated into Sirius' flat. He looked as if they were all coming together for a pleasant evening. Lily could feel her pulse quicken as the words 'expelled' ran through her head as she looked at the Headmaster. He studied them all for a moment over the rim of his half moon glasses before clearing his throat slightly. "Sirius, do you have any aversions to some help, perhaps some of the information that the Order has already gathered?"

If Sirius found it curious that instead of reprimanding them the Headmaster was asking if he could help he didn't show it. Sirius rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen for a moment and produced a bottle of powder. "Will this do?"

Lily assumed Floo powder was held in the bottle, but Professor Dumbledore seemed to have other plans. "I will enchant a portkey, it will be safer than travelling by floo. We can't keep the fireplaces connected to the network you see."

"Ah," Remus muttered under his breath.

Professor Dumbledore looked around the room for a moment before settling on Sirius' leather jacket. He touched his wand to it and said, "_Portus_". The jacket glowed slightly and he motioned them all to gather round. "In thirty seconds this will take you to the headquarters of the Order. They are expecting you."

Lily had never travelled by portkey before. She had heard of it, studied it in Charms class, but the theory was bound to be different than the experience. The others didn't look nervous as they all put a finger on the jacket. Lily tried to hide her own nervousness but she could tell James was watching her for any sign of trouble. She didn't have long to think about it, though. Suddenly there was a hard tug somewhere around her navel and Lily found herself being pulled through space faster than she could have ever imagined. In mere seconds it was over and Lily found herself planted on her bottom in the garden of a house that looked very familiar.

"The Order of the Phoenix headquarters is here?" James stammered as he helped Lily up off the ground. Lily dusted grass off her robes and looked up in time to see the front door of Potter Manor open and Olivia Potter rush out of the door.

"Come on, all of you, before someone sees."

Who could have been watching through the high walls that surrounded the estate was a mystery to them all. But doing as they were told, the five of them hurried in and followed James' mother down a hall leading to a part of the house James had never set foot in.

One time, several years ago, James and Sirius had stumbled upon this area of Potter Manor and set off alarms. Neither had really given it much thought since then, but now a lot of things were making sense. Olivia Potter bypassed the wards without any problems, bringing the five friends with her. Once inside, she opened a glass door that looked like it belonged to a greenhouse and ushered them in. Inside was a large room with a long wooden table set in the center. Around this table were twelve chairs, five of them occupied. James and Sirius seem to immediately recognize a few of the wizards, but Lily's eyes were fixed on the man sitting just to her left. He had long brown hair, and was wearing a large overcoat despite the very warm evening temperature, trousers and boots. But none of this concerned her more than the large, obviously magical, electric blue eye that was where his right eye should be. Lily tried to tear her eyes away and looked to James questioningly. The wizard got up, pulling a silver flask from his belt as he did so.

"Lily," James said, suddenly realizing that his girlfriend looked a bit worried about the other wizard. "This is Alastor Moody, quite possibly the greatest Auror to ever walk the earth."

Lily tried to clear her throat, failed, and extended her hand out in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

The Auror glanced at her offered hand, took a long drink from his hip flask and replaced it on his belt. "Likewise. I assume you are James' girlfriend that I've heard so much about," he said, his voice a growling imitation of what a bear might sound like if it spoke.

Lily nodded, dropping her hand stupidly and side stepping closer to James without actually meaning to. James laughed, unconcerned. "Don't worry, Lily. He's a bit paranoid, that's all." Moody turned from them and went to Sirius, asking questions about when Kassie had started acting strange. James leaned in to Lily. "He lost his eye fighting against Death Eaters. Bloody brilliant, but a little…." He twirled his finger around his temple and winked at Lily. "Everyone calls him Mad-Eye."

Lily glanced around the room. She recognized James' parents, of course, but there were still a few wizards at the table she didn't know. Following her line of vision, James nodded his head toward the table to the left. "That's Charles McKinnon, Frank Longbottom and Fabian Prewett." James indicated the three wizards still sitting at the table. Having grown up with these wizards around his home, James was perfectly at ease. Lily nodded her head in greeting as the three of them looked up when James spoke.

"But when exactly would you say this started? We've got to pin point the timeline better," Moody was saying to Sirius.

Lily ran back over her mind. It seemed ages ago that they had been in Hogsmeade, shopping and laughing. Kassie had been perfectly fine this morning, threatening to curse Sirius when he ran out of the Great Hall with her over his shoulder. They had shopped at Hogsmeade, came back to the castle… "Wait," Lily said, stepping away from James and more towards where Moody, Sirius, Remus and Harold were speaking. "When we were at the Three Broomsticks, Kassie went to the loo alone."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "That's the first time she had been alone all day."

"Come to think of it," Remus added. "Wasn't it right after that when we ran into Bellatrix?"

"And Kassie didn't get into it with her like usual," James shook his head. "It was a first."

"Because it wasn't her." Sirius looked like he wanted to hit something again. "So it's safe to say that Kassie was replaced when she went to the loo. Someone must have been following us, waiting for the right opportunity."

"Maybe not," Peter said. "She could have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

They all looked at each other for a moment. Sirius took his wand out and started twirling it again. "Ok, I say James, Lily and I head out, see what we can pick up—"

"Wait just a minute," Moody growled. "You five are not going anywhere."

"Says who?"

"Why not?"

"What?!" Sirius looked outraged, looking at Olivia as if she might come to his rescue. "I don't care what you say, I'm going to look for her. With or without your consent."

"Sirius!"

"I'm sorry Livie, but I'm of age. And I'm putting my foot down on this one." Sirius put his wand in his pocket and headed to the door. James grabbed Lily's hand and made to follow.

"Ok, let's calm down a minute," Harold Potter said. He moved to block the door, but put his wand away to signal he didn't want to fight with them. "Mad-Eye, he has a right. Really, they all do. Besides, Dumbledore has already recruited them."

Before anyone could answer the alarms around the building went off and Harold moved away from the door. "That would be Dumbledore."

Lily recognized that the alarm had sounded differently this time than when it went off when they entered. Curiously she looked at Olivia. "There are charms that detect who is entering?" Olivia nodded her agreement and Lily's eyes widen appreciatively. "Brilliant!"

Professor Albus Dumbledore came through the door, his expression all business. He glanced around the room, took note of who was there, and folded his hands in front of him. "We have found Kassie." Sirius looked ready to bolt out the door again, but this time James grabbed the back of his robes. "We have also found ten other students that were exchanged for Death Eaters while in Hogsmeade today."

"Ten!" Moody growled, jumping to his feet. "Ten students were taken today and no one realized the difference?"

Dumbledore studied Moody over his half moon glasses for a moment. "Ten," he repeated. "And it was not until we started questioning students from other houses that the others were found out. Professor McClure was kind enough to brew Veritaserum for me. I used it on the Death Eater that impersonated Kassie and gained the location of the students."

Sirius pulled himself free of James. "Where is she?"

The Headmaster turned to Sirius, "There are several members of the Order who are going to retrieve them—"

"Where? When are they leaving? I'm going with them." James once more grabbed the back of Sirius' robes in case he tried to bolt out the door.

Dumbledore looked disapprovingly at Sirius. "I understand your position, however these are trained wizards who deal with—"

Sirius' eyes were steady as they met the Headmaster's. "Sir, if you trust me with being part of this Order, then you should trust me to go out with them." He swallowed. "And this isn't just another raid, sir, this is Kassie we are talking about. I will stop at nothing, or no one, to get to her."

There was a tense moment in the room where Lily felt sure that any moment Dumbledore was going to stun Sirius for his own good. If not the Headmaster, surely Mad-Eye Moody was going to. Suddenly, though, Dumbledore's posture shifted ever so slightly. "Very well, but we haven't a moment to lose. Mad-Eye?"

The Auror got to his feet, his blue eye rotating around the room as he walked towards the Headmaster. Lily felt a slight shiver run down her spine but managed to not show it. Dumbledore looked to James as if James might suddenly demand to go, but James took a seat at the table and pulled Lily down next to him. Remus and Peter then followed their lead.

Without another word every other member of the Order save Olivia Potter went out the door.

* * *

There was a strong wind sweeping through the trees, and it was making the hair on Sirius' arms stand on end. Straining to listen he glanced over at Moody, who was trying to use his magical eye to look through the walls of the house they stood behind in the forest. Using the large oak tree for shelter, Edgar Bones was to Sirius' left and Alastor Moody, crouched down behind a large boulder, was to his right. Sirius' hand that gripped his wand was becoming sweatier by the moment. Frustrated he switched his wand to his other hand so he could dry his wand hand on his robes. The wind howled through the trees again. "I see the students, but unless they are using concealment charms, I see no-one else."

"And if they are using charms?" Edgar replied, glancing around the tree to the small shack.

"We're screwed," Sirius muttered in reply. Edgar gave him a small smile.

"Correction, we fight," Moody replied. "And hope we aren't outnumbered. Constant vigilance!" He walked silently behind them to the trees where six other members of the Order of the Phoenix waited for instructions. Sirius couldn't help but be impressed by the stealth Moody used when moving, it was as if the wind was carrying him. Finally he returned. "Black, you come with me. Wand at the ready. Bones, take the North end with Potter and Longbottom."

Sirius nodded, slipping out from behind the tree and following Moody through the thick undergrowth of the forest floor towards the run down shack that sat darkly before them. The wind whistled through the trees again as Moody cast a shield detector charm. "Hmm, nothing strong, anyway," he muttered. "Prewett?"

A tall red-haired wizard that had been at James' house when they arrived came forward from the trees and started casting spells. Sirius watched, fascinated, as the charms broke down. Moody, watching Sirius' attention, nodded towards the other wizard. "He's a curse breaker, one of the best."

Within minutes they had gained access to the house. Moody motioned for Sirius to follow him, the former's magical eye turning every which direction in search of threats. Harold Potter used his wand to unlock the door and slowly pushed it open, covered by Frank Longbottom and Fabian Prewett. They went in and within seconds gave the all clear. Moody, still using his magical eye to make sure nothing was amiss, followed in with Sirius at his heels.

The house was a run-down, two-room shack. The only furniture was a couple of broken down chairs and a table that was missing a leg. By the time Sirius came into the front room and glanced around, three of the other Order members had moved across the space to the room's only other door. Just as Harold pushed it open, Moody growled, "INCOMING!"

Several loud cracks filled the air, followed by Death Eaters apparating in. Sirius moved towards the broken table, turning it over on its side to use as a shield while simultaneously throwing a hex towards the nearest Death Eater. His choking hex hit the Death Eater causing him to bend over, unable to breathe. Sirius glanced around the room, oddly much calmer than he had been before entering. He dodged an incoming stunning spell and sent his own stunning spell back at the caster. Instead of hitting the intended target, the spell hit the Death Eater that was already bent over trying to get free of the choking spell and he fell to the floor.

"_Impedimenta_!"

Another Death Eater went down at the hands of Sirius. Mad-Eye was dueling with another Death Eater, spells going back and forth so fast it was hard to keep up. Frank Longbottom had stunned his attacker, Harold Potter had two in a full body bind and the other members had disappeared into the other room when the Death Eaters they were fighting disapparated. Sirius, noting that Moody was backing the Death Eater he was fighting into a corner, slipped out from behind the table and slid into the other room.

The other room seemed to be the same size as the first, but was empty of all furniture. Lying around the room, slumped together in twos and threes, were the eleven missing Hogwarts' students. Sirius' eyes roamed over the teenagers, searching for the familiar black hair…

_"Enervate_." Charles McKinnon repeated the spell over and over, awakening each student in turn. One by one the students came to.

Sirius' eyes landed on a lone figure lying under the room's only window, her black hair draped around her like a blanket. He rushed over, falling to his knees beside Kassie and pointing his wand towards her. "_Enervate_."

Very slowly, violet eyes blinked open, shut, then opened again. Kassie groaned slightly, as if it hurt to move, and looked up into blue eyes. "Sirius?"

Sirius wanted nothing more than to grab Kassie up, run out the door and take her somewhere safe, preferably somewhere a Death Eater would never even look her way again. Gently he reached down and helped her to a sitting position. "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" she looked around with a blank look, her eyes shifting from student to student, then to the Order Members. Coming in the door was Alastor Moody and her eyes opened even wider upon being greeted by both his magical and real eye landing on her. "Who…?"

"Can you walk?" Sirius asked instead of answering. He fought to keep his emotions under control as opposed to running out the door with her. That thought was still tempting.

Kassie broke her stare from Moody and looked back and Sirius questioningly. "I'm sore, but I'm sure I can."

"Come on, then. We'll get you back to school and explain everything then." Kassie got to her feet, joining the other students who were all slowly working out their stiffness. Sirius suddenly wrapped both his arms around her tightly. Feeling her in his arms, safe, caused his chest to tighten considerably. "Oh, God, Kassie, I was scared to death. I love you."

Still confused, still sore and not knowing why, Kassie hugged him back. "I love you."

* * *

Lily drummed her nails against the hardwood table, watching the boys talking over a map that Mad-Eye Moody had left on the table. As far as she could tell, they were discussing how to make the map detect where everyone was, much like the Marauder's Map. She glanced up at the clock impatiently. The members of the Order had left on their mission two hours ago, and yet they had heard nothing. As the hands moved closer to midnight, Lily had this horrible feeling that the witching hour would not hold good news for the mission. She swallowed, trying to push away her worries. Two hours wasn't long, really. It didn't mean anything had gone wrong.

She had just about convinced herself that she was lying about nothing going wrong when a light flashed through the window. To her amazement a large misty looking Phoenix appeared in front of Olivia Potter and Albus Dumbledore's voice came out of it. "Team will arrive in five minutes. Poppy incoming, as well."

Olivia nodded her understanding and pulled her wand, levitating all the chairs in the room away from the table. James, Remus, Peter and Lily moved back against the wall as Olivia flicked her wand and the large table moved against the wall. She then transfigured the chairs into medical cots. Just as she finished the door pushed open and the Hogwarts' Matron came in, helping a student who looked ready to collapse.

"Quickly, the rest are just arriving."

Olivia motioned for the other four to follow her and they rushed into the garden to find a group of Order Members helping students towards the door. There was still one unattended student and James and Lily rushed forward to help the girl while Olivia, Remus and Peter assisted the Order members in moving the others. Lily spotted Sirius carrying Kassie, who was telling him not to make such a fuss. Lily smiled to herself, now _that_ was her best friend.

The girl Lily and James were helping looked very young, possibly a third year. She looked scared, white and extremely sore as she walked. They were making slow progress when suddenly she collapsed. James easily lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. Madam Pomfrey was handing out large chunks of chocolate to the students who were awake.

"Chocolate?" Lily asked, covering the girl up with a starched white blanket that Remus had provided. "I thought that was for Dementor attacks?"

"Can help anything, really," Remus replied. "But especially Dementors."

The door opened again and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came in. The Headmaster glided over to the cots, all but one bearing a student, and began speaking to Madam Pomfrey. "Are they all okay?"

The matron looked as if she couldn't stand much more time with the large number of people in the room while she worked, but noted, resignedly, she couldn't do anything about it. She stood from where she had just covered up the last student and faced Dumbledore. "From what I understand, they had all been stunned. Sore and confused, but healthy. Thankfully."

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said, noting which students were present, much like the Headmaster had just done. "I know what to do, Albus. You will follow?"

"Shortly, yes," the Headmaster replied. He turned his attention back to the group of Order members as well as Lily and the Marauders. "Thank you all for how quickly and smoothly this operation went."

Moody huffed and conjured himself a chair that he fell down into heavily. "Smoothly wouldn't be the best word, but we managed." He raised an eyebrow and glanced to where Sirius was sitting on the floor next to Kassie's cot, holding her hand. "Black did well. Good spell work, stayed calm."

Sirius glanced up, nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment, and went back to staring at Kassie like she might disappear if he looked away. Moody let out a small chuckle. "Obviously only interested in one thing at the moment."

Lily got up off her knees and moved five cots down to where her best friend was lying. She knelt down. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been ran over by the Knight Bus," Kassie replied, licking her lips. Sirius offered her a cup of water he had by his feet and she drank from the straw thankfully. "Otherwise okay. I heard that we were stunned? But what happened?"

Dumbledore addressed the students who were awake, a few still slept off the effects of their day under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. "Today in Hogsmeade several of you were stunned and replaced by Death Eaters using polyjuice potion."

Kassie's eyes were large and she swallowed compulsively. She glanced at Sirius like he would explain it to her in a way to make sense. He only nodded his agreement and she looked back to the Headmaster.

"Thankfully you five know Kassie well enough that you noticed something was amiss and we were able to find the students before any real harm came to them. And for that," he nodded to the Marauders and Lily, "we are all very thankful for. Who knows how many lives you may have saved."

"And now, if you would all excuse me, we have ten more Death Eaters at my school who are in need of being escorted out."

Once he was gone the chatter in the room rose. Order members were debriefing the mission, Madam Pomfrey was fussing over students, the Marauders were checking on Kassie. By the time everyone was up to date on what happened it was the early hours of Sunday morning. Lily sat, fast asleep, next to James on the floor, her head leaning on his shoulder. James and Sirius were talking softly, Sirius still holding tightly to Kassie's hand though she slept. On the other side of the cot, Remus sat on the floor, listening to the other two but not saying anything.

"The only reason I'm sticking around is because I want another year of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Otherwise I wouldn't bother," Sirius was saying, his eyes glancing to Kassie when she reached up and scratched her nose.

James nodded his understanding. "I know. I don't want to disappoint my mum, but I plan on being a member of the Order full time. Don't need high N.E.W.T.s for that. Then again, when the war is over, I should probably have some education to fall back on," he added thoughtfully.

"You would play quidditch and you know it," Lily said sleepily, opening one eye to see James' reaction. He chuckled appreciatively but didn't reply. Lily closed her eyes again and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

"I need all the education I can get," Peter said, frowning slightly. "I'm only slightly better than a squib."

"You are not," Sirius replied, punching him lightly on the arm. Peter winced theoretically and grabbed in arm, smiling sadly. "All you need is some confidence in yourself."

"Well, there went that," Peter mumbled.

Sirius ignored him and leaned back against the wall, trying to get comfortable. Olivia noticed them and came over. "You know there is no reason to sleep on the floor. We have plenty of bedrooms."

Sirius, predictably, shook his head, no. James stretched his legs out and nudged Lily gently. Remus and Peter also stood and followed Olivia inside the main house. Several minutes later, after telling James goodnight, Lily found herself in the room she always stayed in when she visited the Potter's house over the years. Olivia had placed a picture of Lily with her parents sitting in a frame on the dresser. In the corner was a new owl perch for Morgana and Lily sat on the bed, looking around. It appeared that James was right; Olivia did expect Lily to stay there.

And for some reason, after the day's events, having something resembling home seemed a better proposition than it had before.

-End chapter 59.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the ideas, the characters, etc. They are not mine. Please don't sue me, there are enough people wanting my money as it is…

HUGE thanks to my wonderful, great, awesome, outstanding editor/brit check Kate. I can not believe how long you have put up with me. Did I mention you are awesome!?

Thanks to Shannon, whom without you wouldn't be reading this chapter because it would still be lying unfinished in my past.

Thank you to everyone who reads. If you wanted to review your thoughts, I wouldn't be opposed to it ;)

See you next time for the end of sixth year!

~Beth  
12.29.12


	4. Chapter 60- The Fallen

Lily Evans; A History  
Chapter 60– The Fallen  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think I did alright. Well, I've probably failed History of Magic, but who can remember all that anyway?" Peter mumbled. The four boys were headed out to the quidditch field after a long day of their end of year exams. For better or worse their sixth year school work was behind them. Their exam results wouldn't be announced for another week, but Peter always felt the need to review how badly he felt he had done anyway. All year Professors had been drilling them on the importance of the N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) coming up in their following (and final) year of school. Peter always broke into a cold sweat just thinking about it, so James, Sirius and Remus didn't bring it up. "Are you all going to Apparation Class on Monday?"

"Of course," James replied, squinting up at the cloudless sky. Sirius and Remus both nodded their affirmative. "I think I can already do it, though," he added.

"I doubt I'll manage," Peter muttered miserably. "I hope splinching doesn't hurt as badly as it sounds."

"Have a little more confidence in yourself, Wormtail," Sirius told him, shoving him a little and causing the smaller boy to nearly trip over his own feet. Sirius hauled him back up by the collar of his robes.

"If you can become an animagus, apparation should be nothing," Remus agreed.

It was a beautiful day and the four of them had decided to play a friendly game of quidditch. The season was over, Gryffindor having won the quidditch cup, even though the celebration was cancelled due to the sudden onslaught of deatheaters kidnapping students. They still had yet to hear the purpose of the deatheaters, outside of just infiltrating the school. James planned on bringing that question up in the next Order meeting they attended.

Pushing it aside, though, the four friends grabbed brooms from the broom shed and James let the snitch loose. Using only one bludger instead of two, they took off with the warm spring sun beating down on them. Peter managed to score a few goals, James scowling in his direction. "Pay back, Wormtail! It will be bad!"

"Only if you can catch me!" the shorter blonde boy yelled back, laughing as he ducked under Remus and threw the quaffle.

James caught the large red ball easily, throwing it back to Sirius. "Ha!"

"Not over yet!" Remus flew up beside Sirius, snatching the ball just as the black haired Marauder was laughing at Peter for his failed goal. A bludger flew past his ear for the trouble and Remus swung hard left, his broom pointing towards the Forbidden Forest. He pulled up short, dropping the quaffle. James laughed for a short second before following Remus' gaze. "Tell me that isn't what I think it is…" Remus muttered.

Sirius and Peter joined Remus and James, the game forgotten as they stared into the Forbidden Forest. Coming out of its depths was a thick gray fog, followed by a chill that they could see from their height and black cloaked figures emerging behind. Remus glanced over at James who suddenly shot off towards the ground. "Prongs! Wait up!"

The three boys followed their bespectacled friend, each flying towards the castle on their brooms. James' wand flashed as they neared the double doors to the side of the castle and the doors crashed open. Sirius let out a half bark, half laugh and the four boys flew into the castle on their brooms, leaving bewildered students in their wake. "I always wanted to do this!" Sirius called to them as they flew through the halls.

James easily maneuvered the halls, ducking under Peeves, who cursed after him. "Can't ever find a Professor when you need one," he said to Remus, who nodded just as they slowed at Dumbledore's office entrance.

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!"

"Finally!" Sirius said, jumping from his broom as his friends did the same.

Professor McGonagall was looking very harassed and out of breath as she came upon the four boys, but before she could start in on exactly how dangerous their stunt was, James and Sirius sprinted up the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office. "What in the name of Merlin are you four up to now?!"

"Dementors at the school, Professor," Remus explained. Peter nodded his head in agreement, looking past the professor as if he expected them to come in at any second.

"Dementors! Where?"

Professors McClure and Vector came down the hall, each starting to direct students into the Great Hall. Whilst it was known that the Marauders were notorious pranksters, no one joked about something this serious. The words Remus said seemed to travel like wild fire and students and Professors were filing out of rooms and into the corridors.

"Coming out of the Forbidden Forest, Professor. We saw them from the quidditch pitch. There are a lot of them." Sirius, James and Professor Dumbledore came up behind them as she spoke.

"Quickly, to the Great Hall, all of you," Professor McGonagall instructed, pulling her wand and preparing to follow Professor Dumbledore down the corridor towards the side of the school where the Forbidden Forest bordered the grounds. The other Professors were already either ensuring that the students were gathering in the Great Hall, or following the Headmaster towards the threat.

James watched for a moment as a line of frightened first years filed past him before moving swiftly in the opposite direction. "Where're you going?" Peter asked, looking torn between following his friends and following the first years.

"I'm going to help."

"What?!"

"Prongs, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore isn't going to let you," Remus advised.

James walked on anyway. "Are we part of the Order, or not?"

"He's right," Sirius added, joining him. "And there are a lot of Dementors. They are going to need all the help they can get."

When they arrived at the side of the school, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were already half way across the lawn, several other professors behind them. Their bright Patronii were flying, running or slithering towards the dark creatures. James pulled his wand, casting his Patronus and sending it galloping towards the others. Behind them the Head Boy and Girl were also joining them.

It seemed there was hundreds of Dementors. Every time a line of Patronii managed to knock back a line of Dementors, there were ten or more to take its place. The Headmaster lifted his wand high, bringing it sharply down and sending a giant wave of brilliant white light towards the creatures. For a moment it seemed they were confused, but it didn't take too long for them to start forward again. James felt a shiver run through his body that made his bones rattle. He conjured another Patronus, using all his focus to send the giant stag galloping towards the three Dementors that were coming from the side.

Professor McGonagall's cat leapt forward, pushing the last Dementor in the group James was fighting scurrying backwards. "Thanks for that!" James called, glancing around to see where his friends had got to. To his immense surprise he spotted a familiar redhead across from him, her wand out. "Lily?!"

James didn't really expect her to hear him, but her eyes flashed towards him anyway. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" she called the spell out, her eyes focused on the front line of Dementors. If he wasn't already shocked to see Lily standing in the middle of the fray, he was even more shocked when a beautiful doe exploded from the end of her wand. Then another. And another. The three does charged the front line of Dementors, joining with a large dog and an eagle.

"Show off," he muttered, grinning as he noted her doe was the perfect mate to his stag.

Beside him Remus laughed. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" He watched as his wolf joined James' stag. "What did you expect, Prongs? The girl is brilliant."

"I know," James grinned stupidly, casting another Patronus. This one seemed to be stronger than the one before and James raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, thinking about Lily makes my spell stronger. Who knew?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"This isn't going well," Sirius muttered, working his way over to stand beside Remus and James. "They just keep coming!"

"We're going to need more help." James glanced around, but Peter had already started towards the castle. "I'm on it!"

"What's that?!"

Behind the Dementors something was crashing through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, evident by the large number of trees falling. The sound was followed by the earth shaking slightly. Lily inched closer to James, her eyes on the forest as a large mountain troll shoved a tree out of its way and entered the clearing next to Hagrid's hut. The club in his hand dragging in the ground behind him, leaving a rut in the dirt that missed Hagrid's home by less than five feet.

From their left Kassie came running over, getting slightly behind Sirius. "That thing is ugly!"

"_Stupefy!_" The red spell hit the troll, but it was more like a fly on an elephants back for all the harm it did. James shrugged. "Well, that didn't work."

"You can't stun a troll with a single spell, they're too big," Lily explained, exasperated. "Do you not pay attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts? We'd have to hit it all at once."

Before they could cast the spell, Professor Dumbledore stunned the troll and it fell to the ground causing the earth under them to tremble and shake. A few of the smaller trees in the forest fell. James and Sirius both looked at Lily, who shrugged. "Well, we couldn't have, anyway."

Three more trolls came out of the forest and Lily, James, Kassie, Sirius and Remus raised their wands simultaneously, "_Stupefy!_" Five beams of red lights shot across the grounds, taking out the troll to the left. At the same moment an elephant and hyena Patronus shot past them, pushing against a Dementor that had gotten close.

They looked back long enough to see Peter charging out of the side of the castle, twenty or so seventh year students and a dozen sixth years behind him. They all joined the fray, aiming Patronii at Dementors and stunning spells at the Trolls. James and Lily went from aiming Patronii at Dementors to aiding in stunning trolls. It seemed to go on forever; several times Dementors got past the front line and headed towards the school. Students and Professors alike continued fighting, trying to push their line forward and forcing the dark creatures back into the forest.

Another sickeningly loud crash followed more trees in the forest falling, announcing the arrival of at least a half dozen giants. Even larger than the trolls, the giants were much more dangerous due to the fact that they weren't as stupid. The front line of Professors moved back, allowing the attackers to gain another ten feet towards the school. Professor McGonagall ran past them, hurrying inside, only to be followed out a moment later by two dozen suits of armour that had once been standing in the third floor armoury. "Go! Protect the school!" she instructed, pointing towards the giants. The suits of armour rushed forward to the giants, throwing spears as they ran.

Lily took a moment to glance around, trying to work out what to do next. There were still several Dementors coming back after the Patronii chasing them had disappeared. Giants fought against suits of armour while receiving several stunning spells from clumps of witches and wizards trying to stop them. To her left the Head Girl had gotten aggravated at her lack of success with stunning the giants and so instead lifted a nearby fallen tree trunk with her wand and slammed it into the giant's temple. It fell to the ground, the ground shaking in response.

Then, to make matter worse, Peter came scrambling over to where Lily and James were standing, his face stark white. "Death Eaters!"

Coming out of the forest behind the giants were a dozen wizards in Death Eater robes of pitch black, hoods up and silver masks covering their faces. Some stalled in surprise, obviously they had thought the giants, trolls and Dementors would have finished off more by now. Getting down to business however, they started throwing curses at the nearest Professor or student.

"Great," Sirius muttered, throwing another Patronus at a Dementor that was closing in on a seventh year Hufflepuff. It was obvious that none of the students who had come to help were Slytherins. "Next to come out of that damned forest will be Voldemort and we are all screwed."

"Naw, not screwed," James replied, aiming a full body bind at a Death Eater while he was busy concentrating on dueling with Professor McGonagall. "He's just a wizard. Strong, but Dumbledore is, too."

Lily rolled her eyes. James seemed perfectly at ease, throwing hexes and spells, Patronus and stunning spells in quick secession. Her own heart was pounding loudly in her chest and her wand shook slightly. The Death Eaters joined the fray and a few students fell. James and Sirius leapt forward, taking the place of the fallen students in dueling. "_Confringo!_"

"That was pleasant," Kassie said dryly, looking like she might throw up as the Death Eater Sirius was dueling blasted into hundreds of pieces.

"Can't be helped," Sirius huffed, moving on to the next Death Eater without a second glance at the one he had just blown up. "_Expelliarmus!_" The Death Eater flew backwards, up against a mountain troll that lifted him up in his hand and squeezed him before dropping him and looking around for someone else. The body lay on the ground, barely moving. Sirius moved on.

Lily found herself dueling a Death Eater. She had no experience dueling, but her fear was making her magic stronger again. Focusing it towards the spells she shot out, the first Death Eater went down just as James came running over. "Well, I was going to see if you needed help. Guess not." Lily flashed him a smile just as Sirius' prediction came true. Voldemort was now coming out of the forest.

Lily had never laid eyes on the powerful wizard that held the wizarding world in such terror. He was tall, thin and what little hair he had left was stark white. His nose looked crushed in, and resembled a snake. His eyes flashed red even in the sunlight and Lily felt her blood run cold. James stepped in front of her, almost as if he could protect her from the dark wizard just by standing in the way.

Dumbledore stepped forward and greeted the self named Dark Lord. "Tom, you shouldn't have come here."

"And why not? Am I not allowed to visit my old school, greet old Professors?"

"You are no longer welcome here." Dumbledore's voice seemed to carry across the rolling lawn. Death Eaters and students seem to stop for a moment before Voldemort aimed his wand at the Headmaster and the fighting picked up again. And this time there seemed to be an urgency that wasn't there before. Lily felt that the Death Eaters feared failure in the face of their master.

James and Sirius threw hexes and curses faster than the eye could see. Peter magically lifted a fallen tree and it swept across the grounds, taking out three Death Eaters as it went. Remus gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before aiming a Patronus at incoming Dementors. Lily fired spell after spell, not actually dueling any one particular Death Eater, but trying to help the several people who were.

On the other side of Kassie a seventh year Ravenclaw failed to dodge a curse fast enough and fell. Kassie ran over and checked his pulse; satisfied that he was still breathing, she dragged him over near the school and out of the direct line of fire. But all around her more and more students were falling and no one was able to help them. Dodging curses, ducking and weaving her way around the battlefield that filled the lawn at the side of the school, Kassie managed to pull another three fellow classmates to safety. Professor Dumbledore and Voldemort was still dueling, neither quite able to get an advantage over the other. The Dementors were falling back, though, much to Kassie's relief. Her greatest fear at this point was that the unconscious students lying on the ground would receive the Dementor's Kiss. Death Eaters were still heading their way, though, throwing curses everywhere. Lily rushed over to help Kassie move a particularly large boy out of the line of fire when a green beam of light headed their way.

"Look out!" Kassie screamed, pushing towards Lily. Another student from their side rushed to intervene, throwing up a hastily made shield that deflected the curse. The Death Eater, angry because his curse had failed, started dueling with the student and Lily and Kassie gave a huge heave to move the injured boy out of the way.

Another stampede of Patronii from the battling students pushed back the final wave of Dementors. The Death Eaters were falling back and no one could figure out why until it became obvious that their side suddenly had many added wizards. Kassie recognized Mad-Eye Moody and deduced that someone must have contacted the Order of the Phoenix members because all around they joined the fray. And all around, Death Eaters were falling back, unconscious or battling a loosing duel.

And then, out of nowhere, Dumbledore's wand arched high in the air and the resulting slash he made cut through the air. Voldemort gave a great scream. He stumbled back, glancing around with his wand still raised as if trying to determine whether continuing the battle was worth it. He must have decided not. "Fall back. I will return. And you will rue this day," he warned.

It was suddenly very easy to see the apparation point on the school grounds because every remaining Death Eater on the lawn ran towards it, leaving as fast as magic could take them. Many of the Order members threw hexes and curses towards the leaving Death Eaters, trying to get a final few more out of commission.

In the complete silence after the final Death Eater apparated not even a bird's call could be heard. Lily slowly made her way to the nearest person lying on the grass; it was the boy who had jumped between her and the killing curse just moments before. The Death Eater had obviously won the duel; the body was unmoving. From where she leaned she couldn't tell who it was, only a blonde head was visible.

"Lily!" James hurried over to where Lily was leaned over the body. The silence on the grounds had ended, noise escalating as Professors and students alike sorted through the chaos that was left behind after the attack. Lily stood, immensely happy to see James looking none the worse for wear. He pulled her to him, nearly crushing her against his body. "Thank Merlin. Thank God. Thank whoever that you are safe." His lips found hers for a quick kiss and then his eyes started searching her over, looking for any sign of an injury. Finding none, he hugged her again.

"I'm fine," Lily croaked her voice barely above a whisper. "But there are so many that aren't…" her eyes fell again on the body lying next to her. She bent again, but James pulled her arm back.

"Lily, it's probably best that you don't." Lily stopped resisting and stood, her eyes travelling over the area again. Professor McGonagall passed them, using her wand to move two students on conjured stretchers to the infirmary. She paused next to them, but James shook his head and a tear escaping her eye, the Deputy Headmistress went on. James conjured a white blanket and it floated down over the body.

"Who is it, James?" Lily asked, tears already falling down her face, her heart already preparing for what her mind didn't know.

Her boyfriend shook his head, hugging her to him, it was obvious that he knew who it was. Lily pulled back and bent down again. "Lily…"

Less than a second after Lily ignored James' advise, she wished she had heeded it. The hazel eyes staring back at her were familiar, and yet unrecognizable in their shocked death stare. The breath in Lily's lungs wouldn't move out, or in. She clutched her chest, feeling the lack of oxygen stealing her energy, her vision going black at the edges. James caught her, bringing her back up to his chest when a grief stricken wail escaped Lily. "Will!"

Across the lawn students on their knees grieved. Fifteen dead. Fifteen dead students, friends, sons or daughters. Sirius, Kassie, Remus and Peter were helping people back inside so that Professors could move the dead. Kassie came over to Lily, not knowing who was under the sheet, but accepting that Lily was upset enough to need comfort. She hugged her tightly, rubbing her hand down Lily's long red hair. "I'm sorry, Lil'."

"It's not fair," Lily cried.

"Sirius!" Mark Johnson came jogging over to the group. The side of his face was smeared with mud and his hair stuck up everywhere. He came to a halt before them, glancing at Lily and Kassie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sirius walked away with him. James watched him carefully, seeing the look of horror come over Sirius' face. He then followed Mark over to the area where the Professors were moving bodies. James looked back at Lily and Kassie, who were talking softly. "I'll be right back."

Before anyone could reply, James ran over to catch up with Sirius and Mark just in time to catch the tail-end of Mark's sentence, "-don't know how she got out here, mate."

"Who?" James demanded as he joined them.

Sirius shook his head, coming up on a clump of students surrounding a small body. The body was definitely not of a sixth or seventh year student. The black hair fanned out around the small body and James stopped dead, though still nearly falling into Sirius. Sirius shook his head again, stumbling backwards and nearly loosing his footing. "Oh, God, no…"

Two Hufflepuff sixth years, Michael Cannon and Rachel Bones, were on either side of the small form and looked up when Sirius spoke. Rachel was crying. "It's her, isn't it?"

Sirius nodded, looking over his shoulder to where Kassie was still talking with Lily. He swallowed hard, his eyes becoming more blood shot by the second. Lily had noticed his stare and was coming over, Kassie with her. Sirius broke away from the group, rushing to meet Kassie before she could see. James took off after him.

"What is it? Who?" Kassie asked as Sirius stopped in front of her, trying to block her view. Judging only by the tears in Sirius' eyes, Kassie felt her heart nearly stop. "Sirius, who is it?!"

Lily's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, the tears she was already shedding coming out in earnest now. Kassie pushed hard on Sirius, escaping his grip and running towards where Mark stood. Her heart, understanding nearly from the moment she saw the tears in Sirius' eyes, stopped in her chest. "KACY! NO! KACY!"

Sirius made it to Kassie's side just as she fell to her knees next to the small body, burying her face in the first year's robes. A scream escaped her throat as she lifted her head and put her hands on the child's face. "God, no…" she moaned, sobs wrecking through her body. "Please!"

Sirius gently tried to pull Kassie back, but her grip on Kacy's lifeless body was so tight that Kassie pulled Kacy up off the ground when Sirius tried to hold her. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around Kacy's body and running her hand down the silky black hair. "No, no, no. You are not supposed to be out here… you can't… Kacy, please don't be dead. Please, please!"

Lily felt the tears, felt the pain in her soul like it would tear apart. James held her, tears coming from his eyes. She buried her face in his shoulder, praying that they could just wake up, start this day again. That the second time she would know what to do to stop the heartache that would never heal.

Lily's eyes were so swollen it hurt to pay enough attention that she wouldn't fall down the stairs that led from her room in the Gryffindor girl's tower to the common room. Her face felt swollen, her head throbbed. As her body protested slightly from the movement of walking down the staircase, Lily came around the corner and looked into the common room. James was sitting in a red arm chair at the far end of the fireplace, staring into the empty hearth. Beside him on the sofa was Peter, an open book in his lap that he wasn't paying attention to.

Lily came up behind the armchair James occupied and put one hand on his shoulder. "Where is she?"

"Still in the tower with Sirius."

Lily took a steadying breath and swallowed back more tears. She was forcibly reminded of the night her parents died; the grief was so thick. Kassie acted more like a parent who had lost a child, not a sibling. It had taken Lily and Sirius both to pull Kassie away from Kacy so Professors Dumbledore and Vector could move her body to the infirmary with the other victims. Kassie had collapsed into Sirius' arms, thankfully her mind taking over to protect her from the grief, if only for a while. During the last three hours Lily had nearly wished for unconsciousness rather than the pain.

James stood up. "Come on, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

His brown eyes brooked no argument. "You need to eat something, maybe get a potion to take care of the swelling in your face. I'm going to grab something for Sirius and Kassie, too."

At that, Lily nodded. She held tightly to James' hand as they left the common room of Gryffindor Tower and slowly made their way to the Great Hall. It was dinner time, but the room was mostly empty. After parents had been informed of the attack on the school, many had arrived to whisk their children home. Presumably they thought they were safer there. Lily didn't think so. The ones that were left were mostly sixth and seventh years.

Lily and James sat at the end of the Gryffindor table nearest the staff table. Delicious looking food covered the table, but hardly anyone was in the room to enjoy it. Rachel Bones came over from the Hufflepuff table, bringing her half full plate with her. She sat across from Lily soberly. "How is she?"

There was no need to ask who, Rachel had been there when Kassie had found out about her sister. Lily found it hard to swallow the bite of potatoes she had put in her mouth. "Bad. Sirius took her to lie down, but when she woke up…" Lily took a steadying breath. "I'm wondering if we should get something from Madam Pomfrey to help her sleep."

Rachel shook her head sadly and began eating again in silence. Several minutes later three owls swooped into the Hall, one landing in front of each of them. Without looking, Lily would have bet everything she had that she knew who it was from and what it was for. She was not disappointed. James glanced at Lily's after looking at his own. "Not even waiting for midnight this time," he noted, putting the parchment down and digging into his roast again.

Without any more conversation, Lily and James ate hurriedly so they would have time to take food to Sirius and Kassie before the meeting. Saying a quick goodbye to Rachel, they carried two plates of finger foods up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room just as Remus and Peter were heading out. "Want some?" James asked, indicating the food in their hands. Lily was also balancing a few bottles of pumpkin juice.

"We are going to grab a bite before the meeting," Remus replied. "See you there."

James and Lily continued up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, but instead of stopping at the sixth years' room, they continued up to the tower that Sirius and Kassie spent so much of their time in. The cot that Sirius had conjured in their previous year held a sleeping Kassie, a red blanket laid over her. Sirius was sitting on the window sill and looked over at the door when they entered with little surprise. James offered him the plate and Sirius jumped down to grab a sandwich.

"Thanks mate."

"How long has she been asleep?" Lily asked, going over and sitting on the floor next to the cot.

Sirius shrugged, popping open a bottle of pumpkin juice and washing down the bite in his mouth. "Maybe an hour. I gave her a sleeping potion, she needed to rest."

Lily started to ask why Sirius had a sleeping potion lying around, but figured she really didn't care. She sighed, standing up again. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't we all," Sirius muttered, running a hand through his hair. "She's a wreck." He studied her a moment, took another drink of pumpkin juice then returned the lid to the bottle. "Dumbledore's called a meeting?"

James checked his watch. "Yeah. We have about twenty minutes before we need to head out."

Kassie stirred and looked at Lily sitting next to her. "Hey," Lily said softly, "we brought food. Are you hungry?"

Kassie glanced around, her eyes landing on Sirius for a minute. "Sure." She took a few sandwiches and a drink from Lily and ate silently.

Everyone in the room tried to look anywhere but at Kassie, except for Sirius. It was almost as if he was counting every bite she took, making sure she swallowed it. Kassie must have noticed because suddenly she said, "Stop it. You are making me feel like I've sauce on my face."

Sirius cracked a small smile. "You do, actually."

Kassie stuck her tongue out and Lily almost felt that the small amount of bicker between the couple was a relief. Kassie's shoulders slumped a little bit and she drank from the pumpkin juice bottle in earnest. "Alright, I'm ready."

"For what?" Sirius asked, pushing himself off the wall where he had been leaning.

Kassie pulled out a small piece of parchment that held the same words as the letters the others in the room had received earlier. "For the Order of the Phoenix meeting. I want to kill some Death Eaters."

-End Chapter 60.

Sooo... *dodges flying objects* I fair warned everyone that a lot of deaths were coming. Fair warning again: there will be more. Soon. ^^;  
HUGE, gigantic thanks to Kate for being as awesome as always and not only helping my terrible grammar and spelling, but for pointing out that I can't remember how to spell Professor's names, either lol. *HUGS*

If you read, please let me know by reviewing. And come by the message forums! bethany212 dot proboards dot com. You will have to take out the spaces and actually put in the periods, because fanfiction dot net doesn't like you plugging stuff on their page :) AND we have a facebook page, that you can visit by looking up Lily Evans; A History. Come join us! We are a crazy lot!

Thanks!  
Beth  
01.20.13


End file.
